Winter Comes Early
by themindofmine
Summary: The Rangers and BAU Agent Derek Morgan get caught in a winter storm that shuts down the mountian and puts everyone in danger
1. Chapter 1

Winter Comes Early

Chapter One

Jess Hawkes sat in front of the computer in her brother Matt's office. Somehow she got stuck running every name of every hand that had worked at the Coral Ridge Ranch for the past eight months. The list was long but distinguished. Three felons, four rapists and an arsonist. The long and colorful list seems to drag on and on. She would get Cody back for making her pull the list from the fax machine.

"How's it going?" She looked up to see her oldest brother leaning against the door frame.

"You don't want to know." She handed him eight files. "I still have forty six to go." He smiled.

"Thanks for doing that. I didn't want Cody to be to far from Sarah so close to her due date."

"Matt they live a mile down the road."

"Okay, I thought you and I needed some alone time." He laughed. "You have a phone call on line three. Sounds hot." Laughing he turned around and left the office. Jess shook her head and picked up the phone hitting the third button.

"HMR Hawkes, how can I help you?"

"You can come down off that mountain and warm me up." Jess smiled. Her long distance relationship with Special Agent Derek Morgan of the BAU was the only thing keeping her warm this cold November day.

"Sounds like a plan. Unfortunately my boss is riding me hard since he got sprung from the hospital. Now he's even using the excuse of us bonding to make me work for my other ungrateful boss who thinks he can stay home till his wife gives birth."

"Wow. I sense a little tension in the Hawkes household this wintry evening."

"A little." She laughed. "But I found talking to a curtain FBI agent tends to lighten me up a little."

"So Sarah hasn't had her baby yet I take it?"

"Three days over due and counting. My parents are nuts. Cody can't sit still and Matt just hands me files to alphabetize. Jim is third string around here. I don't know why I'm stuck doing Cody's job."

"Because your so damn good at it baby." Derek laughed. "Think you can get a few days off next week?"

"Maybe. If the mountain doesn't collapse around me. Why?"

"I have a four day weekend with nothing to do and no one to do it with." He knew he was moving to fast for her but if he didn't she would run up that mountain of hers and never look back.

"I guess I could check with the boss man. Are you up for some skiing?"

"Maybe, but I was thinking more like a tour on of that mountain on something more..."

"Snowmobiles then?"

"Oh much better baby. I think the last time I put on a pair of skis I was in college. As I recall that didn't go so well. Rumor has it you could leave me in the dust any how."

"I'll talk to Matt and get back to you." She really would love to spend four uninterrupted days with Derek up at her dad's cabin. It wouldn't be impossible unless they got a huge snow storm or two before then. "I'll call you later when I get off work."

"Sounds good." He was quiet for a second or two. "Jess?"

"Yeah Derek?"

"I miss you." He hung up. Jess held the phone for a long time after and wished she hand the nerve to say that she missed him too. Hanging up the phone she started back on her list.

"How's Morgan?" Matt was sitting on the edge of the desk. She shook her head. Sometimes she wondered if he wasn't part vampire the way he moved into a room so silently.

"Fine. Hey might come here next week end if I can get some time off."

"You got some time off." He looked at his sister. "Take a week."

"I don't need a week. Just Friday to Monday. If Cody isn't back I can cover."

"No. I have several capable bodies that can do both your jobs." She looked up at him.

"Thanks Matt. I feel so needed."

"You know what I mean. You and Derek need time to get to know each other. I know for a fact your bear friend is in hibernation. You guys can have the mountain all to yourself."

"How's nurse Crotchet treating you?" Jess smiled knowing Matt didn't know that she knew that he had been seen in town with a curtain lab tech he almost knocked out after she tried taking his blood. He smiled at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You haven't said much."

"I guess because there's not much to say. We have an okay time together. I just don't feel like we're connecting." He played with the string on his hiking boot. "I'm getting a little old for this."

"No. You're just out of practice." Jess pushed her chair back. "It'll get easier. Just takes time. You told me that once."

"Yeah. I'm just so glad you've outgrown Cutler." He looked at his little sister who wasn't so little anymore. "I want this to work for you."

"You and me both. Why don't we plan a double date for Friday? Morgan and I can head up to the cabin on Saturday morning. Maybe a little sister poking at the new girlfriend might put a flame under your love life." Jess smiled.

"I don't need my little sister medaling in my love life any more then she needs me medaling in hers. But that sounds like a good idea. Word of warning…" He got up off the desk. "Chelsea hates guns so the three of us carrying that night might be a little intimidating."

"I'll leave the cannon at home. I promise." She pushed her chair back in and started back on her list.

"Mom's bringing us dinner in ten minutes. Don't make her wait."

"Yeah well if someone would do this for me..." She typed the next name on the list and prayed no more red flags popped up.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Matt let his mother in the back door or the station. The smell of her spaghetti and meatballs filled the room. He took the bags from his mother's hands and gave her a hug.

"Hey mom, you didn't have to do this you know?"

"I know but I love doing it." Looking around she saw Jess at Matt's desk typing away. "You are working your sister to hard again?" She laughed.

"Only way to keep her out of trouble mom." He knocked on the widow to get her attention. She looked up and shut down the computer before joining her mother and brother in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, how are you?" Jess hugged her.

"Your dad needs a hobby."

"He has one. You." They sat down at the table. Matt had set out two plates full of spaghetti and bread. "Smells great mom. You're not having any?"

"No your dad wants to watch some movie and I promised I'd watch it with him." She waited till the both started eating. "I want you both to know that I appreciate what you're doing to help Cody out. He needs to be with Sarah right now. I'm sure he'd do the same for you." Jess nodded. "That said," Jackie stood up. "I'm going to go home. You two stay warm and safe."

"Bye mom." They both said and watched their mother walk out the door. "She okay?" Jess asked Matt.

"Seems so. You pick up something I didn't?"

"Seemed a little jumpy. But I could be wrong." Jess got up and poured them both a glass of milk. "My last ten hits on Coral's list came up clean. Lots of assaults, tons of speeding tickets, but nothing worth making a fuss over."

"We should head up there sometimes this week. Do a little recon and let them know we're watching." The back door opened again and Cody stepped in.

"It is friggin' cold out there." He rubbed his hands together.

"Hey toad."

"Mom's spagehetti?" He inhaled deeply. "How do you two rate?"

"We're working for you, that's how." Jess smiled and took a big bite.

"My wife better have this kid soon. I've been eating my own cooking for a week now. I can honestly say cooking is not in the genes." He reached over and scarfed a meatball from his sisters plate before she poked him with her fork.

"Baby sister's got a hot date next week end." Matt smiled.

"Oooh la la. Agent Morgan is getting serious. He coming here?" Cody sat down between his brother and sister.

"Yes he is. Mind your manners Cody. I don't want him to see how unrefined my family really is."

"Unrefined are we." He grabbed a handful of spaghetti off her plate and shoved it in his mouth.

"You're a child Cody I swear." Jess laughed as Matt threw Cody a towel to wipe his hands. "Matt has a date too."

"I haven't asked her yet. Maybe she won't want to go out with three people packing heat."

"Just try not to play cops and robbers while having dinner and it will all be good. I thought most women were turned on by the guns and cuffs?" Cody raised his eyebrows. "I know my wife is." Jess shook her head.

"Over sharing toad." Matt finished his spaghetti and took his plate to the sink.

"Anything with Coral's boys yet?" Jess got up and brought her plate to the sink and put both hers and Matt's in the dishwasher without saying anything. Matt leaned against the counter.

"Sore subject little brother." He shook his head. "A few hits. Nothing worth raiding the place but I still may take a team up there before the week end."

"Hopefully Sarah will go into labor before then. She's so damn miserable. I wish there was something I could do." Jess let her annoyance with her brother slip away as she put his hands on his shoulders.

"You're doing it Cody. Just be there." She patted his shoulder. "I better get back to cyber hell before boss man catches me slacking." Matt pushed himself away from the counter.

"Leave it till tomorrow. Cutler's in early. He can finish it up." Matt checked his watch. "Why don't we cut out early and watch a movie. Nothing's happening tonight."

"You say that like it's going to stay that way." Cody bundled up.

"I better get home. You guys don't work to hard." He waved and was gone out the door.

"He's right you know. You jinxed it." Jess said as she headed into the lounge. "What time is Cutler in?"

"Midnight." Matt grabbed the remote and threw himself on the couch. "You want to call Morgan before we get stettled?" She looked at her watch. It was nearly nine.

"It's almost midnight there. I can do it in the morning." Jess knew that Derek would be waiting for her call at midnight her time. She always called him after she got off then, unless something came up. Matt didn't have to know that.

"You pick." Matt knew his taste in movies in his sisters were in the same range. Picking up an action flick they'd seen a million times before and putting in the DVD player she settled for what she hoped would be a quiet night with her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter Comes Early

Chapter Two

When the movie ended it was nearly a quarter past eleven. Matt was reading a book and Jess went to make coffee for Cutler.

"Don't even try Jess. You know you can't make a pot of coffee to save your soul. I'll do it in a little bit." Jess held up her hands and filled the pot with water, leaving the rest up to Matt. The radio cracked to life.

"High Mountain Ranger Base, come in. This is Delta Edward three nineteen. I'm five miles out and coming in hot." Jess picked up the microphone off the table.

"What's your status DE319?"

"Low on fuel and the wind sheers are getting nasty."

"Ten Four. Lights on HMR pads going on in five, four, three, two, and one." Jess flipped the landing pad lights on and grabbed two radios. Matt was at her sided with her jacket and gloves. They headed out the door grabbing gear as they left. Ricky Bryant was one of the best EMT pilots in three states. If he was coming down he was coming down hard. Jess kicked the door closed and hit her radio. "Tahoe Rescue dispatch fire and EMT's to HMR helo landing pad. We have a medivac chopper coming in hot. I repeat fire and rescue need at HMR landing pad."

"Ten four HMR base. Dispatching units now." Jess heard the helicopter before she saw it. Something was wrong. The engine was sputtering and coughing.

"This isn't looking good Matt." The bright red helicopter came into view. Flames were coming out of the under carriage. The wind shifted and the chopper twisted with it. It was headed straight for them. Jess pivoted pushing Matt as hard as she could and followed him down to the ground. The blade of the back propeller sliced into the snow a mere foot from where they landed. The helicopter tipped end over end landing in a snow bank fifty yards from the landing pad.

"Jess?" Matt's arms were underneath him and his sister's athletic body sprawled across his. "Jess!" He panicked and rolled over taking her down to the ground.

"Just another day at the office boss man?" She whispered. Matt got up and Jess sat up looking at the helicopter in the side of the fifty foot snow bank. "Let's get Ricky and his patient out of there before that thing goes up." Jumping to her feet she brushed herself off and headed toward the wreck. Jim Cutler's jeep pulled in just as Matt and Jess pulled the helicopter door open.

"Nothing like coming to work when the work is just starting." Grabbing his jacket he headed to help with the extraction.

"Ricky can you hear me?" Jess checked his pulse. "Thready but there." Matt checked on the woman strapped to the gurney wedged against the snow bank.

"I got nothing. We don't know how bad of shape she was in to begin with but being that there's no medivac nurse she must have been stable." Cutler came with the metal extractors. "Get a board and we can get Ricky out of here and work on her." The sounds of sirens pierced the cold winter's night.

"I got him." Jess put the back board behind Ricky and strapped him in. Cutler grabbed the handles and pulled him out as Jess strapped his legs to the board. They set him down a few yards away from the crash and went back to help the woman. "Jim go get the divibulator out of our chopper..." He got up and ran to the barn where the chopper was stored. "Anything Matt?"

"Faint pulse. We need to get her out of here." Jess crawled into the space that was once the cockpit and kicked out the windshield. Crawling though it she grabbed the steel gurney and pulled it out. Matt coming around took the other end. "Remind me to pack you on my next trip anywhere. You could get a nut out of a squirrel hole." She smiled at the EMT's scattered to help the two injured occupants. Taking a deep breath she bent forward.

"I'm getting way to old for this crap." Jess turned and headed back to the peace and warmth of the Ranger Station.

"You go ahead. I'll clean this up." Matt yelled.

"Give me a minute. I'll be back." She went inside leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Taking her phone out of her inside pocket she dialed the number that would save her from the edge.

"You're late."

"Helicopters crashing into my yard will sometimes make that happen."

"Are you okay?" He sounded upset and worried.

"Still in one piece I assure you." She closed her eyes. "Tell me it's all worth it."

"It's the ride you signed up for. I can't tell you if it was worth it or not." Jess knew Derek was right.

"I just needed to here your voice."

"Anytime you need me just call." Taking a deep breath Jess calmed herself enough to go back outside.

"See you Friday then?"

"You bet. I'll call you with my flight information when I get it." Derek didn't want to hang up but he knew he better. "Take it easy honey. Call me later."

"Yeah. You too." Jess hung up took another deep breath and stood up heading back to the mess outside.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Emily Prentiss sat next to Derek at the conference table.

"I don't care if Hotch threatens to fire you, you will not stand that girl up this weekend."

"I don't plan to. Something isn't right."

"You really do care for her, don't you Morgan?"

"More then I ever thought I would." Emily smiled. Morgan was one tough cookie and she believed Jess Hawkes had cracked him, big time.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was four in the morning before Matt and Jess haled themselves up the stairs of the station. They smelled for smoke and sweat and they both needed sleep. Jess threw her jacket on the chair by her bed and Matt headed to the shower.

"I'll make it quick." He sighed. "You call Morgan?"

"Yeah. He'll call me with the flight number." Jess's phone range. She dug in her pocket. It was Derek. She smiled.

"Are you stalking me Agent Morgan?" Jess sat on the big comfy chair.

"More like keeping an eye on you Ranger Hawkes. My plane lands in Carson City at one pm. You want to meet me or do you want me to rent a car?"

:"I'll come get you. Matt gave me a week off but I said four days would do."

"You should have taken the week and come back here with me for a few days."

"We're racking up the frequent flyer miles."

"That we are." She sounded down and lonely. He wished he could pick up and go to her now.

"I'm just waiting for the shower. We had quite the mess to clean up."

:"Anyone hurt?"

"Banged up mostly. I'm going to call the hospital when I wake up. You just wake up?"

"No pulled and all nighter with Prentiss. She wants to get this case cleaned up by Thursday so I won't miss my plane on Friday."

"Tell her I said hi. I better hit the shower and get some sleep. Three o'clock will be her faster then I want it to be. Night Derek."

"Good morning Jess. Sweet dreams." Jess hung up the phone and hoped she dreamed only of a tall handsome FBI agent with eyes that made you melt.

"JESS!" Matt threw a towel at her.

"What?"

"Shower's free." He walked into the Ranger locker room and got dressed. Jess was still sitting in her room when he came out. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm beat. Are you setting your alarm?"

"I should go down and start the paper work on this mess. Why don't you take a few hours and get some rest."

"Matt you need to sleep too."

"I will. I promise. Go take your shower and I'll be up before you fall asleep." She yawned.

"Good luck with that." She grabbed a towel and her toiletries and headed down the hall. "You have fifteen minutes or I'm telling Cutler to start filling you in on our time together."

"That's not fair Jess."

"We'll then get some sleep." By the time she was out of the shower Matt was in his bunk with a stack of papers. "Close enough."

"Thought you understand." Matt looked at his sister. "Do you find it strange dad didn't show up?"

"I didn't even think about it till now. It was strange he didn't come and offer to help." She looked at the clock. "It's five. He should of called by now." Matt was up and Jess slid on her boots and grabbed her smoke drenched jacket and headed down the stairs. They were out the door before Cutler could ask them where they were going. The run down the hill between their parent's cabin and the station never felt so long. Matt's longer legs got him to the porch and through the back door seconds before Jess.

"I know I raised you two to have more manners then to barge in on people at five in the morning without calling first." Their father was at the kitchen table drinking his coffee.

"Hey dad, how's it going?"

"Fine. And you? You know how your mother feels about going out with wet hair. Both you are lucky she's still in bed."

"Sorry." They both mumbled like they were twelve instead of thirty two and forty two.

"Did you need something?"

"We were…" Matt looked at Jess for help.

"Looking to see if mom had some leftovers. We hadn't eaten breakfast and we were too lazy to drive to the diner. We knew she had the day off so we were hoping to find something good in the fridge." Jess headed to the big silver appliance that always held an abundance of leftovers.

"You could never lie worth a damn Jesse Lynn." Her mother came out in her robe. "You know why they're here Jesse. You failed to make an appearance last night." Their mother smiled. Jess looked at Matt. Matt looked at their dad.

"I was busy." He smiled the smile that reminded them so much of Cody when he was up to something... Jess's hand froze on the handle of the refrigerator... "I figured you two could handle just about anything. I don't have to come check up on you after all these years do I?" Matt shook his head. Jess shrugged.

"There's a pan of lasagna in the freezer. Take it down and feed the crew." Jackie patted her daughter on the back and whispered. "Breath sweetheart." And laughed as she walked to the coffee pot. Jess grabbed the pan.

"We better go get some sleep. We'll see you guys later." Matt yanked his sister's jacket and they both nearly ran back out the door. "I guess we should have just called." They started walking up the hill.

"We wouldn't have gotten this." She shoved the pan of food at her brother's chest. "I will never in a million years get that smug look they both had out of my head." They both were freezing by the time they got to the station. Cutler was at the front desk.

"Where in the hell did you two run off to so fast?" Matt handed him the pan of lasagna. "Food. Well who am I to question why." Jess and Matt headed upstairs and both fell into their beds.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Cody Hawkes looked out his window. Snow was coming. A big snow. I wouldn't be here till the week end. Saturday night into Sunday. Derek Morgan would be here with his sister and Matt…well mat most likely would be alone. He hated being alone when it snowed. Sarah had a doctor's appointment in an hour. He hoped they would decide it was time to induce. She was miserable. So was he. He hated seeing her like that. He also wanted his son safe in this world before the snow hit. Because he knew in his gut that with this snow would come a great deal of drama, If his son was here safe and his wife home that would be two less things that could go wrong. He felt a tug at his pants leg. He looked down to see the black head of his five year old step daughter.

"Daddy!"

"Yeah baby, what is it?"

"Mama wants you." He lifted the little girl up with little effort. She had saved him four years ago. Her angelic face had pulled him back from the edge when his sister couldn't.

"Okay. Go get your coat. We have to head out. You want to come with me and mama or stay with Grandpa Jesse." The little girl vibrated with happiness.

"Grandpa Jesse. He gives me ice cream and lets me watch the Wiggles." Cody smiled. He couldn't see his dad even knowing who the Wiggles were let alone sitting and watching with a five year old.

"Okay then get ready." Cody put his daughter down and headed to find his wife, wondering if he should tell his father about the impending storm.


	3. Chapter 3

Winter Comes Early

Chapter Three

The dream was the same it had been when she was a child. She was at the creek that ran through the back of her father's cabin in the woods. Cody was sitting on the rocks trying to convince her to cross the water on the stepping stones that were too far apart for her small legs. He kept pushing her but she wouldn't go. He called her names and taunted her. Getting more and angrier she jumped to the first rock that was covered in green moss and slipped. A long arm reached for her just before her head hit the sharp bolder sticking out the cold river bed.

"Matt!" She sat up shaking.

"Jess?" Matt was in her room. "What's wrong?"

"It was you."

"What was me?" She pulled her knees up to her chest and took a deep breath.

"I was six. Cody wanted me to go across the creek. I was scared. He kept goading me so I jumped. You caught me before my head hit a sharp rock."

"I was sixteen. Cody was being such a toad." He sat on the end of her bed. "All you wanted was to make him think you weren't a baby anymore..."

"I didn't even know you were there."

"I was always there Jess. You and Cody would have killed yourselves if I hadn't been."

"Why am I just now seeing it?"

"Maybe because you're letting someone get close to you, your finally realizing you weren't really as alone as you thought." Matt smiled. "Maybe you're just seeing that Cody was always a brat and I was the one who saved your ass." He stood up. "I think Cutler might be heating up the lasagna. You coming down?"

"Yeah. I'll get dressed and meet you down there." She watched Matt walk out of her room and she closed her eyes. Matt was always a stranger to her. He was ten years older then her and now they seem to be the friends she always wanted to be. Maybe it was the fact she was letting her guard down with Derek... She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hey."

"I'm I getting too desperate?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I can't get out of bed without hearing your voice." She smiled.

"No, nuts maybe but never desperate." He laughed. "It just tells me you miss me as much as I miss you."

"Are you at work?"

"No. I just got home."

"I don't even know what time it is."

"It's five here so you still have an hour before you have to go to work."

"It's still Tuesday?"

"Last time I checked. You really need this week end. Maybe we should just lock ourselves away in the lodge and forget about the snowmobiling."

"Now what fun would that be?"

"Oh I can think of a thing or two to do." Derek sat in his leather chair. "Jess, are you okay?"

"I've just been having strange dreams lately. Matt thinks it's because I'm letting myself open up to more then just Cody and Cutler."

"Well they are your best friends. Who else would you talk to?"

"I guess my parents and Matt. Now I have you." Derek knew it was hard for her to admit she needed anyone even Cody.

"I'm glad I rate right up there with your family and you're ex boyfriend." He laughed.

"You rate right after my family and way ahead of Cutler, I promise." She looked at the clock. "I better get downstairs and eat before there's nothing left. Call me if you need anything." He laughed.

"Just you talking to me. Have a good night at work sweetheart."

"Aren't they all? Night Derek." She hung up and got out of bed and slipped on a clean pair of work pants over her long johns and slipped on her boots. Grabbing a sweater to go over her shirt and a clean jacket she headed downstairs. Matt and Cutler were in the kitchen waiting for her.

"Can you cut your phone sex to a minimum? My foods getting cold." Cutler looked at her. She hit him in the back of the head on her way to get a soda.

"You need to learn some manners cowboy."

"You used to like my manners." She sat down and stuck her tongue out at him. Matt shook his head.

"Will you two stop it? I swear you two and Cody act like your twelve most of the time." He started eating his dinner. "Hopefully things will be quiet tonight so the three of us can head up to Coral Ridge tomorrow morning. Heart and Kelly can watch things here. Tucker and Avila can stand by too. I just don't like that many ex cons in one place. Cutler found six more felons on parole." Matt told his sister. "Let's keep this between us because dad doesn't need to go half cocked up there and tell him for the hundredth time to stop harboring these guys fifteen miles from town. Cody doesn't need the stress either. He called Jess. Sarah is in the hospital. She dilated six centimeters but she hasn't started labor yet. The doctor said when it does its going to come fast."

"How's Cody?"

"A wreck... He wants you to call him before you start work." Jess nodded. "I called Chelsea. She's exceeded about Friday."

"Excited?"

"We'll she said she'd love to. I think I kind of scared her into it."

"Well that can't be good." Cutler laughed.

"I told her you didn't want to be alone with Derek on your first real date. I didn't tell her you've already shared a bed."

"Joy. If I don't like her we can call it an early night right."

"I work Friday night Matt please don't let her bring her date back here." Cutler smiled.

"Thought maybe you'd like to know how a real man did things."

"Oh you are such a b…brat." He looked at Matt and smiled.

"Well there's always mom and dad's couch. It's real comfortable." Matt knew his sister was in a really good mood so he could be as bad as Cutler and get away with it.

"I'm never sitting on that couch again after seeing the look on their faces this morning. Just remember they watched a movie last night." The front door opened and Jesse and Ava came in. "On that note I'm going to call Cody." She put her plate in the sink and lifted Ava up for a hug. "Hey sunshine."

"Mama's having the baby soon."

"I heard. What are you and gramps up too?"

"He needs to yell at you." Jess looked at her father.

"Not yell Ava. I have to have a discussion with her. She's not in trouble. Yet." Jess put the little girl down. "Go help Uncle Matt with the dishes and I'll come get you when I'm done." He guided his youngest child though the kitchen and into Matt's office. "Sit." Jess looked at him.

"What did I do now?"

"Is there anything you want to confess?"

"Not that I can think of."

"I got a call this morning from Ricky Bryant."

"He's okay?"

"More then okay. He's alive because of you and your brother."

"Matt should here this."

"He already has. Ricky has been a friend of mine for a lot of years. He's landed on that pad a hundred times. This is the first time he called me and thanked me for everything we do for this community and this mountain. He said you both did everything by the book and Cutler wasn't half bad either. I know this job is tougher then anyone will ever know. You do it without a second thought. I thought you would like to know that someone appreciated what you did. The three of you are also going to hear form the woman's family. She's getting her new liver as we speak." He looked at the women he had called his daughter for most of her life. "If sometimes I forget to say it…I'm proud of you and I love you." Jess stood up and hugged her dad.

"Thank you for telling me. I know this is supposed to be a selfless job but it helps to hear someone appreciates you sometimes."

"Well me and your mom and your brothers appreciate you every day." He pushed her away. "I better get Ava to the hospital to see Sarah and Cody. Have you called him?"

"No, I was just about to."

"Okay, I'll let you get to it." He kissed her cheek. "Be careful tonight. I hear you have someone else who appreciates you just as much as your family. Don't give up on that Jess." Jesse took the hand of the little girl and headed out the door. Did everyone know she was spending the week end with a man for the first time in….well a very long time? Picking up the phone she dialed Cody's cell phone.

"It's about time. I thought you were going to sleep the day away."

"You want to stay up all night cleaning helicopter parts out of the snow be my guest."

"At least if I was doing that I might feel useful."

"You being there is useful. Cody your wife needs you now more then ever."

"I know that. But I've never felt so helpless in all my life. I always have a plan, you know. A way to make it right. I don't have that power in this situation. I don't know what to do Jess." She heard the stress in her brother's voice and knew how he felt. He didn't function well when he wasn't in control.

"You want me to come up there after work?"

"Could you Jess?"

"You know I can. I should be done by midnight. Earlier if Matt's in a good mood. You want anything?"

:"No." He was quiet for a few seconds. "Jess?"

"Yeah Cody."

"I'm glad dad and mom picked you." He hung up the phone as tears welled up in Jess's eyes. Damn him for making her cry. What was happening to them? They've all become a bunch of saps at their old ages. Matt came in.

"Something wrong?" She shook her head and went and hugged her oldest brother. He hugged her back. "Jess your scaring me."

"I'm fine. I just have the best brothers anyone could ask for." He laughed.

"Your not so bad yourself little sister. Come on we have to deal with a friend of yours." He got his jacket and gave her hers. "Bialy's back and he thinks he can wonder around in town."

"I thought he went up to the timber line before the snow fell. I thought maybe Satin got to him."

"Nope. His tracking beacon just went off and then Cutler got the call. Hearts in so let's get your buddy back up the mountain where he belongs." Bailey was all alone now. There were not many wolves in this part of the mountains. He had hitched a ride on a train one day and gotten off in Tahoe. Jess had relocated him five times and he always found hi way back.

"I hope nobody shoots him before we get there."

"He's headed this way. He's going slow so he might be hurt but most people see his collar and will know he's being tracked. Jess he know when to run. Unlike some humans I know." They got into the jeep and Jess turned on the GPS and they followed it down the hill to the back of the diner.

"Think he smelled mom's cooking?"

"He always did like her meatloaf." Jess went behind the building and whistled. Bailey came out from behind the crates. "Hey handsome. What brings you to this part of town?" He bonded to her and if she had been a normal person she would have been knocked flat by the sixty pound wolf. "You're a good boy Bailey. You so good. But you need to go back up the mountain my friend." He wined and jumped off her and started back behind the crates. "Bailey Boo we need to go." He wined again and Jess and Matt followed him behind the boxes. There, they found two pups maybe a month old.

"Seems your boyfriend has picked up a family along the way."

"As much as I think he's the smartest wolf anywhere you need a female to have pups. Didn't dad's talk in the eight grade teach you anything Matt?"

"Smart ass. Maybe she was killed." Matt bent down and the pups went to smell his hand. Bailey took Jess's hand in his mouth.

"Bailey...stop…no…" He pulled a little and let her go.

"Jess, he wants you to go with him."

'Since when do wolfs know what they want? And since when do you know what they want?"

"You said he was the smartest wolf ever." Jess shook her head and followed the grey animal to the edge of the clearing behind their mother's diner.

"Matt, bring the pups and come here." Matt scooped up the pups and went to join his sister.

"Is she dead?" Jess took a step toward the female wolf. "Jess that's a wild animal, not your lap dog."

"She's hurt." Taking a few cautious steps she stopped when the wolf bared her teeth and growled. "It's okay girl. I just want to help." Bailey went and stood by her head as Jess took another step. The female snapped but Bailey stepped between them and barked at the female. "Tell her I won't hurt her boy." Jess took another step and the big wolf licked the smaller one.

"Jess…maybe we better just put her down." Jess looked at her brother. "Just a thought." He put the cubs down and they ran to their mother. Jess took the last steps toward the female and went to her knees.

"She's been shot. Go get the first aid kit from the jeep."

"Jess…" He knew better then to ague with her. Both her birth parents had been lawyers and stubborn as they cam. Spending the last twenty years with the Hawkes only made her more stubborn. He turned and ran to the jeep not wanting to be gone too long. When he got back Jess was leaning over the female talking softly. She held out her hand for the first aid kid. "I'm not going to call Morgan and tell him the week ends cancelled because you got bit by a wolf."

"You know what? It wouldn't even faze him." She got some gauze and pressed it against the wound. "It's a gun shot wound. Nine millimeter is my guess. It didn't happen too long ago. It's just starting to clot. We need to get her to Banning's." The vet was in Zephyr Cove.

"Jess she might not make it that far."

"Get the jeep Matt." He turned again doing what he thought wasn't going to turn out well. Getting the vehicle he drove around the diner and parked a few feet from his sister. He opened the back and put a blanket on the floor. Jess lifted the female into the back. Bailey jumped in and Matt put the pups next to there mother. "The second jacket I've gone through in three days. My uniform budget isn't going to be pretty this year." Climbing in the back with the wolves Matt shut the door and radioed that they would be in Zephyr Cove till further notice.


	4. Chapter 4

Winter Comes Early

Chapter Four

The ride to the vet was short and Jess left the wolves in the capable hands of the best wild animal vet in three states. Matt looked at his sister trying to wash the blood off her jacket.

"It could have been worse. It could have been your white one." She glared at him.

"What was our father thinking when he designed these things?"

"How hot mom would look in the tight riding pants." Jess glared at him for the tenth time in as many minutes.

"Do you need to bring up such things? I'm still trying to get the other day out of my head. You're in charge now. You could slack on the dress code."

"I slack enough. When was the last time I made you wear chaps?" He got into the jeep and shook his head. Picking up the mike he called them back in service.

"I have eight jackets I can never wear again because of blood or worse."

"I don't want to know what the worse is." They drove back to town in a comfortable silence. "You want to go see Cody?"

"I'm on till midnight."

"I know for a fact your boss is in a really good mood. I bet if you promise to help clean the station when you get back he'd let you cut out a little early."

"I guess I can handle that."

"I'll drop you off. I'm sure you can take Cody's truck when you leave." He pulled up in front of the hospital. "Tell toad I'm thinking about him and Sarah."

"I will." She got out of the jeep. Before she closed the door she turned. "Thank you for helping Bailey's family today."

"Any time little sister. Go take care of Cody." She smiled and closed the door and headed up to the maternity ward.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cody watched his wife sleep. It was the first time she had done so in over three days. He wanted to know how people with five or six kids did this. Sarah was a strong woman. Her first husband was abusive and when he kidnapped Ava who was only two at the time it proved how tough she really was. He knew Matt had just gone to his parole hearing last week. Jacob was safely behind bars for another three years. He looked up to see his sister coming toward him covered in blood. All worries of his wife were put aside as he got up and met her outside the room.

"What the hell happened to you?" She looked down confused. Jess laughed.

"Not mine or human for that matter. Bailey brought a female and some pups down the mountain. Someone shot her."

"Bailey has a wife."

"Go figure he'd find one before Matt." Taking off her jacket she looked at her brother. "How are you holding up?"

"Sarah finally fell asleep. She's really tired."

"I bet. Are you sleeping at all?"

"Now and then. When has sleep been an issue for either of us?"

"I used to like sleep. Now it just gets in the way." She looked into the sad blue eyes. So different from Matt's but still the same. "It's going to work out Cody. Sarah strong."

"There's a storm coming in this weekend. It's going to hit hard. We've had storms before Jess but winter's coming early this year. I want my family home safe." He looked at her. "Make sure you're down that mountain by Sunday night Jess." A shiver went down her spine. Cody could predict a storm to the split second.

"Getting snowed in with a hot FBI agent has kind of a nice ring to it." She saw the cold glint in his eye. Jess had seen him give that look to other people but not her. "I promise. I will be home safe in….well some bodies bed by night fall."

"Mom's having dinner at five. As long as your home by then." Jess looked at her brother's intent blue eyes.

"Speaking of home, I was thinking of telling mom when the apartment over the diner opens up again I might want to move in." Cody squinted and glared at her.

"You want to live in town?"

"I can't live at the station for the rest of my life. I mean when I have a day off I have to go to your house or mom and dad's."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Cody come on. I lived with your for years and now I'm pretty much homeless. At least Matt has his cabin." Matt hadn't spent a night in his cabin since the three of them were taken up the mountain by Tanner Parker. But Jess knew he had a place to go if he ever wanted to get away from work and family.

"Then have dad build you one. You have the land. It would give him something to do." Jess smiled.

"We don't have to worry about dad not having anything to do. Or mom for that matter."

"I don't want to know. Jesses just think about it. It might have to wait till spring at this rate but come on. I know you have the plans. They've been tucked away in your footlocker since college."

"I guess I can think about it."

"Are you thinking that you might not settle down here now that you met Morgan?"

"It's only been a few weeks Cody. I barley know the man."

"You talk to him everyday, if not twice a day. You smile when someone says his name. You don't even threaten to kill Cutler when he gives you a hard time about him." Jess smiled and blushed. "You really like him don't you Jess?"

"I don't want to screw this up Cody. I mean I've dated, even had a boyfriend or two but this…this is all so new. It was always been family and work with me. The closest thing was Cutler and this isn't even close to what I felt for him."

"You and Cutler always played it cool. You're both afraid of commitment. Now commitment has found you and you're trying to run." He took her hands in his. "Don't run Jess. The feeling you have for Morgan can work whatever comes up out."

"I need to take it slow. I can't move back to DC Cody. I nearly lost my mind there. The people were rude and always in a hurry. I missed my family and what we have here. Sarah gave up Sacramento for you."

"Sarah didn't have a job that couldn't be done anywhere else in the world. Morgan is good at what he does. He might not want to give that up. "

"Well I guess we can cross that bridge when we come to it." Jess looked though the door at her sister-in-law. "If it was meant to be, it'll work it's self out."

"You're sounding like mom."

"I know. It must be my old age setting in." She looked at Cody. "As much as it seems Cody, I don't want to be alone. But I don't want to settle. I did that with Cutler."

"You deserve all the happiness in the world Jess. Just don't throw it away because it can't climb this mountain. It's not always considered settling. Sometimes it's called compromise." He hugged his sister close. All he wanted for this woman was for her to be as happy as he was. She deserved that. She had sacrificed all her life for her home, family and country. Now it was time they gave back a little.

*-*-*-**-*-*-**-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jess pulled into the lot behind the station an hour later. She would have loved to stay and keep Cody and Sarah company but she felt bad leaving Matt and Tim to cover for her. The cold was setting in as the moon started to rise over the mountain. Jess pulled her blood stained coat around her and looked though the break in the trees to her parent's cabin. Through the window she saw Ava sitting on Jesse's lap. He was reading her a story and she was giggling. Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered when he did the same for her. Her birth parents had never done that.

"Jess?" Cutler came up behind her. Quickly wiping her tears she turned.

"Yeah. What is?"

"You're standing in the dark watching your dad though a window. I thought maybe there was something wrong."

"Was I terrible when we were together Jim?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Terrible? Jess what are you talking about?"

"Was I a horrible girl friend?"

"If you recall I slept with a Swedish skier."

"Well, was it me that made you cheat?" Cutler looked confused.

"Jess where is this going?"

"Was I so horrible you needed to find someone else to….satisfy you?"

"NO! God Jess is that what you thought all this time? You did nothing wrong. I was the fool. You have always been my friend first. When we became more it got complicated. I missed my friend. She wasn't there like before."

"So people can't be friends and lovers?"

"I didn't say that. We were always friends. We were lousy at the rest of the stuff. I mean the sex was good, great most of the time but it wasn't what we both needed. It was for a while. Why are you asking this now?"

"I just want to know what I did wrong in the past so I don't screw up in the future." She tuned and looked at her father. "I don't know." She looked at him again. "I guess everything with Cody and Sarah got me thinking. Till now I guess I was just fine thinking you were an ass. But I knew it more."

"It was just me being me Jess. Ask anyone. Matt knows. He knew what I was like but it had been so long since he'd seen you happy. You were angry at him and I was there to rub salt in the wound. I knew that. I was just trying to help a friend out."

"I guess."

"Jess you never have to be afraid of loving anyone and them not loving you back. And if you're worried about a curtain FBI agent don't. I see the way he looks at you when you're not looking. That man is head over heals for you. He may be a thousand miles away but that's not going to stop him from chasing his feelings. "

"What if I mess this up Jim?"

"The only way you're going to mess it up is if you give up." He put his hand on her cheek and wiped a tear that had fallen. "I can only hope I can find a woman who worries so much about things before anything has happened yet." He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "Go inside and get cleaned up. Your mom made dinner. "He turned and headed back to the barn. Jess finished the walk to the stations back door. Matt opened it.

"What was that all about?" He looked at her with the same piercing stare Cody had earlier.

"Saying good-bye." She patted her brother's cheek. "I'm a mess. I'm going to take a shower. Save me some dinner." Jess headed up the back stairs to her room.

*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Matt sat at the computer and looked at the figures in front of him. The budget for the next year had been turned in months ago but things had shifted a bit. The cost of the search for the missing women had upped the Rangers operating cost by over fifty percent. If they had one more big rescue this year it would bring the budget over by half a million dollars.

"Shut it down and get some sleep." Jess was standing in the door way.

"It's not that easy kid."

"Yes it is. It will still be there tomorrow and the next day."

"I have to file my amendment by weeks end."

"I'll go over it and see if I can pull some funds from somewhere."

"You already pulled funds from places I didn't know existed. And donated your uniform allowance I see. Jess you have to pay yourself too. This is your job. No matter how much fun you have shooting people and skiing down the mountain you still deserve a full days pay and reimbursement when a bar fight leads to a man starting your jacket on fire."

"What do I need money for? I live here rent free. Mom feeds me. I get a company vehicle, snowmobile, ATV and skis at my disposal. What more can a girl ask for." Matt shook his head.

"It's bad enough I ask the things I do of you Jess."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Do you think I like sending my sister into a snow storm in the dead of winter to find some jag off who cut off his supervisory ankle bracelet knowing full well he should of still been in prison? Or sending you up the mountain to a farm full of sex fiends and felons? I do it because you get the job done and done right. I don't always like it." Jess smiled.

"Thank you for worrying about me Matt." She sat on the corner of his desk. "I do what I do because I want to big brother. I know you don't like how fearless I've become but it's who I am."

"You're my sister, that's who you are. No matter what, you're that first and my employee second. When Marcus died and I had to take over I never thought you would follow my lead. Cody yes but I thought life had bigger plans for you Jess."

"It does. One day you'll be old. And when that day comes…" She motioned around the room. "This will be all mine." She laughed. "Turn that blasted thing off. We have an early day tomorrow. If I have to suffer with listening to Cutler wine all the way up that mountain I want a good nights sleep."

"I'll be up in a minute." She shook her head.

"No you won't." She pulled three folders out of a cabinet. "Go over the fuel costs. We used less gas but more fuel for the helicopters. Don't forget to add the claim in for the ATV's that blew up and check to see if that donation check from the FAA was entered. That should make things a little less grim."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Know these books inside and out and still find time to get yourself and the rest of us into trouble?"

"Years of practice big brother. I also know you. I know you over think everything and if you don't take a step back once in a while your going to grow old much faster then you should. As much as I would love to have your job, I don't want it by default." She kissed his forehead and turned to leave. "Don't stay up all night."

"I won't." He flipped open a file and started reading. One of these days he'd understand women but his sister…he would never even try. Jess was much to complicate. Morgan had his hands full with her. God help him.


	5. Chapter 5

Winter Comes Early

Chapter Five

Jess didn't find Matt at his desk early the next morning. She found him in the bunk room, boots on and his sweater almost off. If there was another person capable of talking to the Corals she would let him sleep. Colby Coral listed to two people, his mother and Matthew Hawkes. Jess watched her brother sleep for a few minutes more and then went to wake him.

"Matt?" She reached out and touched his shoulder. Before she could take a step back he grabbed her wrist and flipped her on her back. "Jesus Matt what the hell!" He opened his eyes.

"Jess?" He looked at her. "God I'm so sorry." He got up and pulled her to her feet. "I was dead tired. I must have passed out and when you touched me…Jess I'm sorry."

"No harm done." She looked at her brother. "I called Judge Bryant. He's got arrest warrants for the three wanted men Coral's got working for him. "

"Jess look at me." She raised her eyes and looked into his.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I just hammered you against the floor."

"I said I was fine Matt. I startled you." But he knew something wasn't right. She wouldn't look at him without being told. That wasn't like his sister.

"You've never been scared like that have you?"

"I never had a reason to be with you." He hugged her.

"You'll never know how sorry I am Jess. More of a reason to go to bed before sunrise. Please forgive me." She hugged him back.

"I'm just glad your okay. We better got some work done before the boss comes to find us. I also have Frank, Izzy, and Robin coming up in the Jeep."

"You think we'll have trouble."

"Colby will give them up if you give the word. Will they give up without a fight? I can honestly say I don't know. Everyone's got a vest. Rifles are loaded in the jeep and on the horses. I'll get the warrants and we are out of her." She pushed her brother away and headed down stairs. Matt put his arms on his knees and ran his fingers though his hair. This was not the way he wanted to start today.

*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Matt stopped his horse just before the Coral Ridge motion detectors could register their arrival. He could see the main house in all its glory though the bare trees. He had gone though most of his life friends with Colby Coral. Matt knew that Colby was a slacker and if it wasn't for his father's dieing wish he would have been long gone off this mountain. Their father's had been friends and when Linc Coral died the whole mountain mourned.

"Jess you go straight up the pike and me and Cutler will take either side. Ride in fast. Robin and Izzy have the road." Jess heeled her horse and started up the steep trail as her brother and Jim headed around both sides. Rowdy Clemens the foreman was waiting.

"Round up your hands Rowdy. We got business." The old man looked at Jess then to the edges of the open field.

"Some never made it home last night."

"I better count forty two hands in this corral in five minutes. Matt and Cutler were near the east and west gates." The old hand went into the house. A minute later Colby Coral stood on his front porch like a Greek God in his leather duster and cowboy hat.

"Long time no see Jess."

"I like it that way." Unlike Cutler, Matt didn't know about the summer she spent chasing after another on of his friends. If there was any right in the world he would never find out.

"See big brother's sent you to calm the masses before he pulls the rug out from them." Colby looked across the field at Matt on his horse. "Looking good Hawkes!" He shouted. "My hands are at your disposal. It may take a few minutes. Some have gone to the north face to bring back some strays."

"You need to start doing background checks on your men Colby. You can't be harboring fugitives." She got off her horse as the older man ambled down the steps. Jess had forgotten how informatable the man was at six foot six. A full foot taller then her. She didn't back down but the hair on the back of her neck was standing up and Matt and Jim stiffened in their saddles.

"I give men who want and need work a job. I don't question who they are or what they did before they got here."

"Maybe you should. Now step back because the two men on either side of me are a little thence. "He didn't back up, just looked into her eyes with the steel glaze that once attracted her to him.

"Why?"

"Because neither of them wants to make the call to the FBI to report you for harboring fugitives. Because then the FBI will know what the Hawkes have forgiven for years."

"And what's that?"

"That you have no business sense. Now get me your hands and back away from my space." Colby glared at her for a few seconds more and backed up raising his arm. Hands came from all corners of the ranch and into the empty horse corral. "That's the Colby we know and love." She smiled and went to tie her horse to the fence. Matt and Cutler followed. Jess dismounted and pulled the folders out of her bag and waited by the gate.

"Matt." Colby nodded his head.

"Good to see you Colby."

"You know sending in the pretty Hawkes doesn't make this right." Matt handed him papers.

"No, but this does." He handed him the warrants. "And by the way, you keep looking at my sister that way I will take off this badge and kick your ass."

"Or die trying kid." Colby smiled. "Sorry it came down to this Matty. I would have had background checks done."

"From now on send a file down and we'll be happy to help out." A dark haired woman came out the door. "Letta."

"Matt." Letta Coral was the opposite of her brother. He was blond and God like where she was dark and waif like. She had done a lot of good for a lot of people before coming back to take care of their sick mother. "I heard you were taking care of the mountain."

"For now. How's your mother?"

"Better. You should visit when your not here on business." She turned and walked back in the house.

"Ohh little sister is sill immune to the Hawkes charm." Jess and Cutler started down the line armed with pictures of the four wanted fugitives. Matt went to stand next to Jess. She pulled out the first one and he cuffed him. Jess moved closer to Cutler.

"Letta's back in town." Cutler ripped the hat off the man in front of him. "Hats off boys…and girls."

"Been back since the beginning of November." Jess watched Matt take the first man to the jeep waiting in the driveway.

"And he sleeps at the station?"

"Him dating Letta again is like you and I dating. Not a good idea."

"But man they had something back then." They looked at the men in front of them.

"Epic even." Jess was only thirteen when Letta Coral and Matt dated. She heard her parents talking wedding plans and everything.

"Epic?"

"You know like Romeo and Juliet." Cutler pulled the second man out of the line and cuffed him. Matt came back from the car.

"I know you two have better things to do then talk about my love life." He grabbed the man and walked to the car.

"He's not over her." Cutler smiled and yanked another man out.

"Yeah well there's always one that you never forget."

"You don't have to say it Jess. I know I was that one." She looked up and shook her head.

"Your ego Cutler is amazing." They continued down the line. "I was hopping she wouldn't be here today."

"Jess he's a big boy."

"Yeah. I know." She got to the end and counted forty one. "Matt we got a runner."

"Jeff Rutherford. Armed robbery, assault, attempted murder." Cutler shook his head. "Had to be the bad ass of the bunch."

"Couldn't have gotten far. I saw him at breakfast an hour a go." The man in front of Jess spoke. "No horses were taken but the ones to the north face and they came back. Rowdy locked up the ATV's last night and hasn't opened the shed yet."

"Thanks."

"Any time Ranger Hawkes." She smiled. Kenny Olson had worked for the Coral's from the time he was old enough to have a job.

"Watch your back." She patted him on the shoulder and went to Matt. "There's only three ways off this part of the mountain and we had two covered."

"Get the gear out of the jeep." He went to Colby standing at the edge of the coral. "Tell me all your guns are accounted for."

"I'd be lying Ranger Hawkes. Just a deer rifle and some ammo. About a thousand rounds." Matt shook his head. "I can't account for the hands weapons." Matt glared at Colby.

"You better start. If this bastard makes it off this mountain I will be riding your ass till the first of forever."

"Tell me who you're willing to send after him and you can have them." Colby didn't need to be on bad terms with the local law.

"Just keep them inside. I know that ammo your dad kept around for hunting wasn't made for hunting deer."

"What if he decided to go up the mountain?" Jess was beside them with the harnesses.

"Dad's place is the only place for a hundred miles."

"Wouldn't hurt having Frank check it out. It snowed last night Matt. There's no way he could cover a trail. Not with all the snow between here and there."

"Okay have Frank circle up and check things out and the three of us will go down. Have Robin and Izzy take those three to the sheriff's department." Matt looked back at the house and Letta was standing in the window. Too many years had gone by since she was part of his life. She had betrayed his family and that was unforgivable. Matt turned and put his hand on his sister's back and led them in the direction Rutherford would have gone.

*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Cutler tied off the ropes and was securing all the lines. Jess and Matt stood back and put on their belts and harnesses. Jess looked at her brother.

"Why didn't you marry her?" Matt looked up.

"Why would I have married her?"

"Because you loved her a lot. I heard mom and dad making wedding plans with the Corals." She checked and rechecked her fasteners and he did the same.

"I really don't know. One day she just walked away. I didn't even know she'd gone till about a week later. We had plans to go skiing. My ring was in a box with some other stuff that belonged to me."

"Is that why you don't let anyone in?"

"No. That's why I don't trust anyone." He looked at her. "I was a kid Jess. It affected me yes. Did it ruin me, no. Now can we get to work? We have a man with a gun on the loose." Matt smiled. "I'm so over it. Really." They checked each others harnesses and Cutler's.

"I didn't see any tracks."

"What?"

"No tracks. He's still on the ranch."

"Damn. I let Izzy and Robin go down the mountain." Matt turned back to the house. "Get the sheriff up here and we need to go though every corner of this place." Matt stormed back to the house.

"Colby…where could he be hiding?"

"It's a big place. Could be anywhere." He went into the house and came back with a shot gun. "I have a few ideas." He looked at his hands. "A thousand dollars to anyone who brings Rutherford to me."

"Colby."

"I want you off my land Hawkes and if it costs me some money so be it."

"So that's how it is." Matt pulled his gun out of his holster and headed toward the barn. "You better hope and prey we catch him without anyone getting hurt." They slowly made their way though the barn. Matt had a really bad feeling about this. The man had a deer rifle and they were all sitting ducks out in the open. He took his radio. "Jess go to the house and stay with Letta and Charlotte. Check the house out while your there."

"You got it." Matt sighed. He wanted Jess safe. The house was the safest place he knew. Colby's dad got real paranoid at the end and made his house into Fort Knox.

"Keep your head down Jess. The sheriff should be here any minute." Matt heard the gun before he saw it. He threw Colby down to the ground and rolled them both into a stall. "Keep her head down; I should listen to my own advice. Jess he's in the barn. Keep the women in the house."

"Matt I can do more out there."

"NO! Stay there." He lay next to Colby. "If I get out of here alive I'm done giving you a break Coral."

"Wouldn't want it any other way Hawkes. Jeff, man give it up. You're surrounded. I hate to tell you this but you picked the wrong men to tick off today. I woke up in a fowl mood and my friend here Ranger Hawkes here was born that way. So just give it up and we can all go home."

"You think I will just give up because you're in a bad mood. You don't know me that well."

"Apparently I don't know you at all. You did good work Jeff. I would have never known you could harm anyone the way you were with my mom and my sister." Matt looked at Colby.

"He was in your house?" He hissed though his teeth.

"The hands are family Matt, you know that."

"You let convicted felons in your house but I can't come in."

"He was a friend."

"So was I."

"That was a long, long time ago."

"What do you want Rutherford? I don't want anyone hurt. Just tell me what you need to make this end."

"I want to leave this place."

"That's the one thing I can't do. My job is to protect the people on this mountain. Right now the odds are not in your favor." Matt heard the sheriff's chopper. "And they're getting worse. Throw down your weapon and I'll tell him you gave up without a fight. Without a weapon."

"Jeff believe him." Colby looked at his friend. Matt Hawkes word was his honor. "He's good people. He'll do what he can for you but if you hurt somebody, all bets are off." Matt heard the gun hit the ground. He got up and looked over the stall wall.

"Hands on your head." Rutherford did what he was told and Matt went to him and cuffed him. "Good choice. I'll talk to the sheriff and make sure nothing more is added to your charges." Matt walked out of the barn. "Stand down. Situation under control." He said into his radio. Two sheriff deputies took the prisoner and Jess came out of the house. She said good-bye to the women inside and joined her brother by the coral.

"You okay?" She looked at him.

"Yeah. Let's get the hell out of here." He got on his horse and started toward the tree line before Jess and Cutler could mount their horses.

"What happened in there?" Cutler asked.

"The end of a thirty year friendship." Jess got on her horse. "Maybe you ought to talk to him."

"Me? We may be friends Jess but I think he needs more then that."

"He won't talk to me about Letta."

"He never told me why they broke up either. Maybe we should just let it go. I mean it was twenty years ago."

"She made him happy."

"That she did." They heeled their horses and headed down the hill after Matt.


	6. Chapter 6

Winter Comes Early

Chapter Six

Matt Hawkes never held grudges and he never stayed mad for to long. Sitting in his parent living room that night he thought about Letta Coral for the first time in twenty years. She was still beautiful. Still so damn small and child like. She would be forty next January. He watched Jess and their mother at the dining room table. Jess deserved to know about Letta. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Even after twenty years it still hurt. Jess got up to answer her phone and his mother came to him and handed him a cup of coffee.

"She's worried about you Matt."

"You need to tell her to mind her own business."

"In a way it is her business." Matt looked at his mother.

"Not anymore. It's over." He got up and put his coffee down. "Tell her I'll be at the station." Jackie looked as her first born son walked out the door. He was not going to let his feelings show if his life depended on it. Jess hung up her phone and went to her mom.

"Is he okay?"

"He will be. How is Agent Morgan?" Jess smiled.

"He's good. He can't wait for your Sunday dinner."

"You're going to be back by then?"

"I promised Cody. There's going to be a storm coming in and I told him we'd be home before dark." Jess looked at her mother. "What can I do for him mom?"

"Just listen. When he wants to talk he will. And if he seems like he's mad about it, just know he's protecting himself and…someone he loves very much." Jackie hugged her daughter. "Don't forget to say good night to your father."

"Night mom."

"Good night baby." Jess took her coat and headed out the back door.

"Daddy?" He turned and looked at her.

"Your brother snuck out about five minutes ago."

"He doesn't want to talk to me. He was up late last night and with everything today." She stood next to him. "I'm worried daddy."

"Don't be. It'll work itself out." He handed her an envelope.

"What's this?"

"Something to make your brother sleep at night." She looked at it. "You better not peek." He laughed knowing she would drive herself insane before she got the hundred yards to the station. "That woman in the chopper with Ricky, seems she's married to a congress man. A very rich and powerful congress man." Jess smiled.

"I never saw him worry about the budget like that dad."

"Well it seems that Parker is ordered to pay restitution to the Sheriff and the Rangers for dumping those bodies. It may take awhile but you will get your money back for that. You and Matt go over the books and file a claim with the DA." Jess smiled.

"Noting like a great end to a horrible three days." She kissed her dad's cheek. "Night dad. I love you." She turned to leave the stopped. "Your not going to tell me either, are you?" He shook his head.

"When he's ready, he'll tell you." Jess started her walk down the path that lead to the Ranger station. Matt was strong and always in control. Today she saw something she's never seen before in him. Anger and hurt at the same time. Walking into the station she looked at the front desk to see Cutler reading a book.

"Hi."

"Hey Jess. "

"Boss man in his office?"

"Yeah. He said he didn't want to be disturbed. He used your name specifically." Cutler looked at his ex girlfriend with knowing eyes. He knew Matt was hurting and he would think that Jess could help him work it out. "He's just tired Jess."

"Give him this." She put the envelope on the desk. Heading upstairs she tried to hold back the tears. Matt was just starting to become the brother and friend he wanted to be. A damn fugitive retrieval up the mountain threatens to destroy what it took twenty years to make.

*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cutler threw the envelope on Matt's desk and turned to leave.

"Is she okay?"

"No. She thinks you're mad at her." Cutler leaned against the door frame. "Are you?"

"Not this time." He opened the envelope. Whistling he looked at Cutler. "Where did you get this?"

"Jess. She dropped it off before she headed upstairs. What is it?"

"A check for a million dollars."

"For who?"

"The Rangers." Matt looked at the long and distinguished thank you letter. "That woman in the chopper the other day. It's a donation."

"Wow really. She didn't look all that rich lying on that gurney." Cutler smiled. "Looks like you can hit the hay early tonight."

"I nearly had it balanced. Jess told me a few tricks. Now we can breathe easy if we get a few more high profile rescues this winter."

"It's going to be a long winter. Chances are we will. It's not even Thanksgiving yet." Cutler looked at his friend's tired eyes. "Go to bed Matt. Better yet go home and go to bed. Theses six foot cots can't be good on your six foot three frame."

"Yeah maybe I'll do that." He shut down the computer and stood up. "I'm taking Ava tomorrow morning so if you need anything that you or Jess can't handle just page me." Grabbing his jacket he headed out toward the door.

"You're not going to say good night to your sister?" Cutler motioned up the stairs.

"Not tonight. I can't." He walked out the door and headed to his jeep. Hearing the door Jess went to the window and watched as Matt pulled out of the parking lot. Wiping her tears she laid in her bed and prayed morning would come soon.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Derek Morgan looked at his watch for the third time in as many minutes. It was getting late. He wanted to call Jess before she turned in for the night. When he called her earlier she sounded sad and very alone. It wasn't like her. Hotch sent them to Alabama early this morning and chances were he wouldn't get out of staying till the end of the conference.

"You can text her you know." Emily whispered.

"I would if she had texting. She wouldn't even think about it when she got her new phone. Too impersonal she said."

"Then go call her. I can hold down the fort."

"It's Hotch's dirty looks that I can't handle. He's watching me like a hawk." Emily glanced behind her and saw Aaron Hotchner glare at them both.

"One more day Morgan. Just hold out one more day." She smiled. After a half hour the class was over and Morgan was already dialing Lake Tahoe.

"Jess." The phone had rang forever before she picked up. She sounded like she had been sleeping, or crying.

"It's late."

"It's only ten there. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Hard day, but I already told you that."

"Something else bothering you?"

"Not really. Matt had a run in with an ex girlfriend and it's really affecting him. He won't talk to me. I just wish I knew what was really bothering him."

"He'll tell you in his own time. I was worried earlier. You sounded a little sad."

"I'm okay. Thanks for caring though. How's the conference?"

"Boring. I think Hotch is punishing me for something." He looked at his watch. "Hey I got to go. Call me in the morning. I don't have anything till nine your time."

"Okay. I can't wait till Friday. My family alone is stressing me out."

"No baby yet?"

"Nope. They're giving her till tomorrow afternoon."

"Well tell them both I'm praying for them. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Jess hung up sadder then she had been since meeting Agent Derek Morgan.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Matt sat at his kitchen table with a beer in his hand. It had been a long time since he sat by himself in his own house. He looked around. He had built it for him and Letta. When Letta left the walls closed in on him and he walked away from it for a few years. Then he let all the memories of the log cabin melt away and he was able to live his life out of it. Till four weeks ago when him and his brother and sister were abducted. He didn't want to leave her alone and vulnerable. Now he left her alone without knowing why. The things he couldn't tell her would come out soon enough. But tonight was just not the right time. His phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hawkes."

"I called to say whatever it was I did, I'm sorry." Jess's voice sounded like it did the day she broke his jaw. So frail and scared.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I just needed some time alone. I know it's not your way Jess but it's mine. After this morning when you woke me and everything since I just needed to be alone."

"So you're not mad?"

"Not at you Jess. Never at you. Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He hung up knowing he should have said or done more to make her see that it wasn't her fault he was feeling this way. It was his own. And maybe Letta's. He finished beer and headed to his own bed for the first time in over a month.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jess sat at the table and looked at her coffee. Izzy had made her some eggs and toast but she was just not in the mood to eat them.

"Don't make me get your mother up here." He said over her shoulder. "One phone call is all it takes." Jess smiled and took a bite.

"Sorry, I wasn't very hungry." He took her plate. "Go see Cody. I'll clean up here and see you back here at three."

"You've become a little pushy there Rangers Flowers."

"Your brother was climbing the walls this morning. Claire called me. Seems my wife can't deal with your brother. Take him for a walk or something. He needs to get out of there for a little bit. Please for the sake of my marriage." Jess smiled and got up.

"I'm on my way." She took her coat and went outside. Matt was building a snowman with Ava. She wanted to go to him and put her arms around him and make yesterday go away. Getting in her truck she headed to save Claire Flowers from the wrath of Cody Hawkes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jess walked in on Cody with his arms on his knees and running his hands though his hair. He needed a shower and a shave. She shook her head and walked into the room and handed him a bag with his razor and toothbrush.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seems nurse Flowers is not in the mood to put up with your attitude." He looked at her.

"Claire narced me out?"

"Yes she did. Now come on and let your wife sleep. It may be the last rest she may get for at least a year." She took his hand and pulled him up off the chair he had occupied for three days. "Remind me never to get pregnant." She led him down the hall to a rest room and locked the door behind them.

"You're insane little sister." He took out his razor and started shaving.

"You'd question if I wasn't."

"Matt said things went bad yesterday."

"He handled it with the grace that only he can." She leaned against the wall and watched him. "He sound okay to you?"

"No more tense then usual. Why?"

"Letta was there." Cody stopped shaving and looked at her.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. He just said some friendly hellos and good-byes. But he wasn't the same as he was when we went out there."

"Give him time Jess. There are things we won't ever know or want to know. He'll snap out of it. I promise Jess."

"You know why she left?"

"No but Matt wants it buried and its going to stay buried. Do you understand me?" He looked at her with the glare he saved for other people, not her.

"Okay. Finnish up so we can get some fresh air." He quickly shaved and brushed his teeth. They walked out of the hospital and headed for anywhere but there.

"How's Ava holding up?" They walked down Main Street.

"She likes spending time with mom, dad and Matt. I think I'll take her with me to pick up Derek from the airport tomorrow."

"She'll like that. Thanks for stepping up Jess. I know with everything being new with Derek and all."

"He knows my family comes first. I'm going to DC for New Year's if I can be spared."

"Really. You in DC for more then a day?"

"Yeah. I think he deserves that much. I mean how much vacation time have I really used?"

"I'm sure Matt will let you go."

"I already have Ava and Dylan's Christmas presents. It's going to be a great Christmas this year don't you think?"

"Yeah, I hope so." He wondered how good it would be if Matt was still stewing over Letta. Thanksgiving was only a week a way. That didn't leave much time for him to pull out of his stupor.

"Something telling you it won't be?" She stopped and looked at him.

"No, I just hope the mountain stays calm. With all the snow we've gotten since Halloween it might make things tough."

"Matt tell you that woman we rescued the other day made a donation?"

"No how much?"

"I don't know. Dad wouldn't tell me or let me peek. But I think it was enough to get us into the black again till January."

"One less thing for Matt to worry about." They were in front of their mother's diner. "Can I buy you a piece of pie?"

"Why is it everyone's trying to feed me?" They walked in and Jackie was behind the counter.

"There are my other two angles."

"Hey mom."

"Daddy!" Ava sprung from a booth in the corner where Matt was drinking coffee and she had a huge slice of pie.

"Hey baby girl." Cody swung his daughter into his arms. "Uncle Matt giving you pie for breakfast?" He went and sat down across from his brother.

"Nope grandpa made me oatmeal. This is my snack." Cody shook his head.

"That I can live with. " Jess sat at the counter. Her mother frowned at her. Jess got up and went to the table. Matt moved over. Their mother set down two cups and poured them coffee. "Blueberry for me Ma, Jess?"

"Nothing for me."

"Pecan for her." Cody looked at her and dared her to fight him.

"I guess it's pecan for me." Jess looked at Matt he was staring into his cup. She swallowed hard. "Maybe I should just go." She went to stand and Matt's hand shot out and grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"I'm not mad at you Jess. Please just let it go."

"Let what go? All I did was sit down next to my brother to have some pie. I never said a word about anything." Their mother came back to the table and they quieted.

"You're lucky I'm busy or I'd slap the bunch of you." Ava looked at her grandmother with wide eyes. "Not you sweetie." She relaxed.

"Sorry mom." They said at once.

"Okay." She walked away.

"Now look what the two of you did." Cody put his arm around his daughter. "Scaring little children and getting mom upset." He looked at his brother. "Fight nice."

"We're not fighting." They both said at the same time. Matt laughed and made Jess laugh.

"Okay then. Eat your pie." Cody talked to his daughter and Jess ate her pie. Matt drank his coffee and wished Friday would come so Jess would forget what she saw up at Coral's and concentrate on Morgan.

"Jess said you got a gift from the woman in the Ricky's helicopter." Matt nodded. "Well, how much?" Matt looked at his brother and sister.

"One million dollars." Cody's mouth dropped open and Jess choked on her pie.

"A million dollars. For you and Jess to pull his wife out of a burning helicopter? Holy cow. Guess the HMR's are back in business for awhile."

"At least I can get Jess a couple of new jackets now. You can throw the stack of damaged ones away. Your new ones are on order."

"Matt…"

"Jess come on. I can't be seen with you wearing those blood stained, urine smelling, vomit caked jackets you have stuffed away. You NEED them Jess."

"Who am I to argue with that?" Cody grabbed Ava and gave her a hug.

"You be good for Matt and Grandpa. I better get back." He stood up and left a ten on the table and grabbed his coat.

"Call me when you know what's up." Jess got up and put on her coat. Matt touched her hand before she could leave. "See you later at work." She smiled but it didn't quite make it to her eyes.

"You bet." She followed Cody outside.

"You're right he isn't himself. But it'll pass. Just don't talk about it and he'll get over it faster."

"Okay. I guess I can give it a few days but if he isn't his old self by Monday Cody I will get to the bottom of this." They walked in a comfortable silence, the cold not bothering either one of them much. They were back at the hospital before Cody spoke.

"Wish me luck." He looked at Jess.

"Just stop yelling at Claire and you should come out of this okay." She hugged him. "We'll be here when Dylan finally decides to make an appearance. I promise." They said their good byes and Jess headed her car and Cody to his wife.


	7. Chapter 7

Winter Comes Early

Chapter Seven

As Jess got into her jeep her phone rang. She smiled when Derek's name popped up on the screen. She flipped open her phone and started her car.

"Break in the conference action?"

"I got five minutes. How's your morning going?"

"Good. No tragedies yet to speak of yet. No baby either. I swear that kids got Cody's stubborn attitude already." Derek laughed.

"Well tell Sarah she needs to get him out of there before he has to apply for college. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Really. Matt and I have come to an impasse. I don't mention Letta and I get to have my brother back."

"That's good then. Don't mention Letta. Hey baby I got to run. I'll call you later."

"Bye." Jess hung up the phone and decided she would make one more stop before she headed for work. Taking the long way back and stopping at the grocery store she finally made it back to work by nearly three. She set down the bags on the kitchen counter when Matt came in.

"You're not cooking? Are you?"

"No. I just picked up some fruit and other things." She slid the plastic bag in her jacket.

"Oh Jess, I'd know that pink bag anywhere…does dad know your shop there?"

"Apparently you haven't looked in mom's recycle." She grinned knowing that if Matt knew their mother shopped at the local lingerie shop.

"Jess that was really low." Matt smiled at his sister. "You really like this guy, don't you?"

"Yeah I do. I only wish I knew it could last. I mean he's come here twice me there for a day. How can that be healthy?" She put apples and oranges in the fruit basket.

"Seeing you happy is healthy. It'll work out." Grabbing an apple he headed to his office. Jess watched him. Seeing him happy would make her happy.

"I'll help you fill out the paper work for Coral Ridge when I get ready for work."

"Yeah you do that. We'll be buried under it till Christmas." Jess went upstairs and stashed her purchase in her backpack hanging on the door and changed into her uniform. She was back downstairs in five minutes. Matt handed her a file folder and started in on his own.

"Matt?" He looked up from his papers. "Thanks for giving me the week end off."

"Anytime. You have New Year's off as well." She looked at him. "Derek called me. He wanted to ask me something else and it just came up. I know you pull the long shift those days but you've done it for five years Jess. It's high time you think about yourself."

"When are you going to take your own advice?" She was sorry she said it before it was completely out of her mouth.

"When I find a good looking FBI agent who hangs on my every word and looks at me the way Morgan looks at you, I promise I will take all my vacation time." He smiled and went back to his work. Jess smiled. The old Matt was closer then she thought.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was nearly seven o'clock when the phone rang. Jess automatically picked it up.

"High Mountain Ranger Base, Ranger Hawkes speaking how may I help you?"

"Twins!" Jess looked at the phone.

"Who is this?"

"Jess its Cody. The baby….twins Jess. Sarah had twins."

"Twins? But when…how… Matt looked at his sister.

"Two healthy boys Jess. Dylan Matthew and Colton Jesse. Colton was hiding behind Dylan. Jess they are so beautiful." She looked at Matt. Putting her hand over the mouth piece she told Matt the news.

"Sarah had twins."

"Twins? How?" Jess shook her head.

"We'll be right there."

"Pick up Ava, mom and dad I didn't call them I want it to be a surprise."

"Cody you will kill them both are you nuts. " Cody hung up leaving his sister staring at the phone. "Twins. And he wants us to keep it from mom and dad."

"Sounds like he's got a death wish. I'll shut things down here. You got pick up them up and swing by here and get me. "Jess stood and grabbed her jacket from the chair. Cody had twins. She was still trying to wrap herself around that one. Heading out the door she hopped it was over. The worry and the heartache. This family didn't need anymore of that.

*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*

Cody met his family downstairs in the lobby of the hospital. Jess and Matt couldn't help but smile at the look of such pride on their brother's face. He hugged his parents and picked Ava up and swinging her in the air and lead them to the elevator.

"He looks like nothing could ruin this moment." Jess whispered. Matt put his arm on his sister's shoulder.

"Nothing should." He led her into the elevator behind Cody and their parents. The ride up was filled with giggles from Ava and questions for Cody. Jess and Matt stayed quiet and reserved. Though they were happy for there brother they both felt something when the walked into the lobby. The hand still firmly on Jess's shoulder told her Matt had felt it too.

"Tell me it's the cold front."

"I can't do that."

"Well let's just wait for the other boot to fall then, shall we." The doors opened on the third floor and they headed to Sarah's room. "I'm glad were okay Matt."

"We were never not okay Jess." Matt stopped her and took her by the shoulders. "Stop milling over something that has nothing to do with you. Okay. I'm not mad or sad or hurt. I just need you to let it go Jess."

"Matt Hawkes?" Matt looked up to see a dark haired man looking at them.

"Shep?" The man smiled. "You're a sight for sore eyes." Matt hugged the man in the white coat.

"Looks like your still the old ski bum." He laughed seeing Matt's uniform.

"It's in the blood man. So you're a doctor now?"

"Yeah, I decided crime fighting wasn't the life for me. I had the background so I went with it." Jess cleared her throat.

"Oh sorry. Mark Shepard this is my sister, Jess."

"Little Jess, no way. I hadn't heard you became an official Hawkes." She smiled.

"Spend enough time with them they take you in and start dressing you." He laughed.

"Last time I saw you I was trying to help Robin set Matt's jaw after you landed on it." Matt frowned.

"We try not and recall that summer. So things good with you?"

"Been worse been better, you know. The shoulder gives me problems when it snows. You guys just visiting I hope."

"Yeah, Cody's wife Sarah just had twins."

"Cody, twins. Didn't see that one coming." Shep looked at his old friend. "How's the head Ranger thing going?"

"Good. Everyone's still hanging on. The budget has allowed me to hire on a few more people so we're not stretched so thin. We miss you man."

"I'm getting to old to ski down a mountain at a hundred miles an hour. I have to go but I'm here till after the New Year so give me a call." He scribbled a number on some paper and handed to Matt.

"I will. We can catch up." Matt watched Shep head down the hall.

"He's cuter then I remember, and a doctor to boot." Jess watched him walk away.

"Is there not one of my friends you haven't lusted over?" Matt looked at the guilty look on his sister's face and shook his head. "You have a perfectly fine FBI agent to lust after." He pushed her down the hall.

"I never found Robin the least bit attractive in a lusty sort of way." She laughed and Matt swatted the back of her head. They both stopped in the door way. Their parents each had a tiny blue bundle in their arms. Ava sat on the bed next to her parents. Matt pulled his camera out of his pocket and snapped a picture. His subjects oblivious. Jess turned and headed back down the hall. Matt stayed one more second and followed her catching up with her at the coffee machine.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Do you think we'll ever have that?"

"What?" Jess looked into her brother's eyes.

"What mom and dad have? What Cody and Sarah have?"

"I'd like to think so. I'd like to think you're on your way." He handed her some change. "You want what they have?"

"Don't you?"

"I never thought about it much. Not till I saw Cody with Ava. I mean I know we have it in us. Look at the way dad is."

"Stubborn, pigheaded and impossible?" Jess smiled. She handed Matt a cup of hot chocolate. "You're sleeping tonight."

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to move into my spare room for awhile?"

"Why?"

"Because. It's kind of hard having a life living out of the station. I have the room." She sipped her coffee and watched the storm brewing in her brother's blue eyes. Something was eating at him but she wasn't sure what it was.

"I'll think about it. Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have asked. I don't think it's healthy for either of us to spend so much time there. When Cody gets back to work we'll be on different schedules." Cody came down the hall.

"What are you two doing here when the parties back there?" He raised his eyebrows.

"We thought we'd let mom and dad bask in grandparenthood." Matt hid a smile behind his cup. His sister could really pull excuses out of her ass.

"We'll shouldn't you two be basking in uncle and aunt hood? Or maybe godparent hood?" They looked at Cody. "Who else would I trust with my kids?" Jess teared up. "Jess don't start." She laughed.

"Sorry." He hugged her and patted Matt on the back.

"Let's go see our nephews." Matt pushed his sister forward as she followed Cody back the room.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Friday was finally here. Jess looked out the window and sipped her coffee. Cutler came up behind her.

"Something wrong?" Even after three years he still could read her like a book.

"Keep Matt close today."

"He's not going to like that."

"If you do it right he won't know." She turned around and looked at him. His blue eyes that used to make her melt now mostly made her angry. But today she needed him. "I'll be back by three. Call me if he breaks loose."

"Jess maybe it's you we should be keeping an eye on."

"You've had my back for most my life. I trust you won't let me too far off your radar." She set her coffee cup down and grabbed her jacket. "Something more then a storm is brewing. Matt feels it. I'm surprised my dad isn't snooping around. Just keep an eye on him Jimmy." Heading out the door she said a prayer like always, they'd all come back safe.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ava was a spun ball of energy. She didn't stop talking the whole twenty five miles from home to the airport in Carson City. Jess loved the airport and watching the planes. Cody would bring her to the Lake Tahoe airport when she was restless and just wanted to feel free. Jess stood with her niece at the gate waiting for the man her family thought would change her mind about staying on the mountain. No one would changer her mind. Not this time. Cody got her to college and Matt got her to the secret service but she was done leaving. Ava nearly yanked her arm off as she pulled away running for the gate.

"Derek!" She threw her little body at the man walking down the tarmac and he caught her in mid air.

"Well what this? Two beautiful girls here to greet me? How do I rate?"

"You're special, I guess." Ava told him.

"I guess." He looked at Jess. Her dark blond hair up in pony tail. "Hi."

"Hi." Derek shifted Ava to his other arm and took Jess and kissed her. "Mmmm I missed that." He smiled.

"Not as much as I did sweetheart." He boosted Ava up. "So do we have a baby?"

"Two." Ava giggled and wiggled wanting to be put down. Derek obliged but grabbed her hand.

"Two?" He looked at Jess.

"Yep. Seems one was hiding. In this day and age I don't know how but it was quite the surprise."

"I bet." He held Jess and Ava's hand as they headed back to Jess's jeep. "How's the rest of family?"

"In heaven. Mom and dad wouldn't have left if Ava hadn't gotten tired." She looked at the little girl. "She was going stir crazy and Matt took her yesterday so I thought you wouldn't mind." He looked at her.

"I think I can make it twenty some miles without ravishing you." He smiled and kissed her cheek. Jess slapped him.

"Behave." Jess buckled Ava into the back seat and Derek threw his back in the back and got in. He looked at the woman he hadn't seen in nearly two weeks. She looked happy but he knew something was wrong. She reached to put the key in the ignition and he stopped her.

"Talk to me."

"There's a huge storm front coming in on Sunday night. You may be stuck her for a few extra days."

"That's a bad thing?" Derek smiled. Jess looked at him.

"No, but what may come of it might be. The babies are here so Cody can relax but Matt and I have a sinking feeling this cold front is bringing more then just a whole lot of snow."

"All we can do is take it one day at a time." He let go of her hand.

Yeah, that's all we can do." She started the jeep and pulled out into the mid afternoon traffic.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Matt watched his sister come down the steps. He wondered how she had grown up so fast. She was so comfortable in the woman she had become. Shaking his head he got her coat.

"You're not my little sister anymore." He helped her with her coat.

"Sorry dude, your stuck with me. I'll always be that pain in the ass that broke your jaw." She touched his cheek. "If I don't like this girl you're not going to hold it against me are you?" Matt laughed.

"If I held everything you did against you we would have killed each other long ago. Now let's get to dinner before our dates think we got a call." They left and Derek met them at the Jeep.

"We would have picked you up." He took Jess into his arms and kissed her.

"I would have had to wait to do that." He looked into her eyes. "You look great."

"Mmmm thank you Agent Morgan you are looking fine yourself." Matt laughed.

"What am I chopped liver." Derek looked at Matt.

"Man you are smokin'."

"Thank you, now get in or I'm going to leave you both here." They got in. "Chelsea is going to meet us at the restaurant. She worked till six."

"Matt you seem nervous." Derek helped Jess get in to the Jeep.

"ME! No. Please tell me you both left your guns at home."

"Mines in my purse."

"My boot." Derek looked at them.

"I told you how she feels guys."

"Matt she's not going to get into my purse and if she digs in Morgan's boot she'll have to deal with more then her fear of guns. How can she date a man who carries a sniper rifle into the woods everyday?"

"I haven't a clue. But just don't reach for a pen and let it slip out."

"Matt it's a nine millimeter it doesn't slip anywhere." Jess shook her head.

"I'm not going to win with either of you am I?" Jess and Derek laughed and shook their heads. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"I promise I will behave Matt." Jess looked at her brother. "If I don't like I can always pull drop my purse on her foot." She smiled.

"JESS!!" Both Matt and Derek yelled.

"Sorry, just a thought." Matt stopped at the bottom of the hill and closed his eyes. Maybe he should just drop his sister and Morgan off at the first restaurant he saw.

"We'll what is the worst thing that could happen?" Derek looked at them. "Forget I said that." Matt pulled into the Italian restaurant. "You going to make it buddy?" Matt looked at the woman standing just inside the door.

"I don't think so." They got out and Derek grabbed Jess's hand.

"If he pukes I'm outta here." He whispered in her ear. They walked together to the front door and Chelsea smiled.

"Matt." Chelsea hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Hi." He broke the hug. "You remember my sister Jess." They shook hands. "Her friend Derek." They shook hands too and all went into the restaurant. Matt went to the matrade . "Reservation for Hawkes." The woman looked at the book and grabbed four menus.

"Right this way." They followed the woman to a table in the back. They sat down. "Your waitress will be right with you."

"Thank you." Chelsea opened her menu.

"I saw Cody's boys today. They are beautiful."

"They are." Jess looked at the bar and smiled. "Our parents are still in shock."

"That's Cody though. He can't do anything half way." Matt laughed. He was already feeling way too uncomfortable and wished the night was over.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

After a dinner full of holes in the conversation and uncomfortable words exchanged Jess was ready to go back to the lodge and spend some quality time in front of the fire. Chelsea excused herself to use the ladies room and looked a bit offended that Jess chose to stay with the men.

"Dump her off at home Matt and meet us at the lodge bar and we can drink this night away."

"It's been a long time since I hauled your drunken ass up the lodge steps."

"They have elevators now big brother." She took a sip of her beer. "Come on. Just do it."

"Matt as much as I would love for this woman to be your one and only I'm with your sister on this one."

"I'm not good at this crap." Jess looked at Matt. "Jess…No. I know what you're thinking." She picked up her purse. "Jesse Lynne Hawkes you leave that gun in your purse." She took out her wallet and got her credit card out and left it on the table.

"You are quite the tease lady." Derek shook his head.

"Don't encourage her Morgan." Chelsea came back to the table. The waitress took the bill and Jess's card.

"What did I miss?" The young woman smiled.

"Not a whole lot." Jess smiled and Matt kicked her under the table. "Owww. Hey." She glared at her brother as the waitress brought back the check. Jess grabbed it and figured in the tip and took her card. As she slid her wallet out the butt of her gun slid out. Chelsea wasn't looking. She was too busy looking into Matt's eyes that where glaring at Jess. Jess looked at Morgan and whispered something in his ear. Derek smiled and got up.

"Be right back." He looked at Matt and smiled.

"Where did you send him?"

"To the bar. Shot's to end the night." Jess watched as Derek ordered drinks. Cutler was sitting next to him.

"Time to bale your boss's ass out." He looked straight ahead.

"I knew she wasn't worth the meal."

"Why do you think Jess bought?" Cutler opened his phone and dialed.

"Thanks."

"Anything for a friend." Morgan walked back to the table with four shots of tequila. He put them down just as Matt's and Jess's beepers went off.

"Duty calls." Jess stood up and let her gun slide the rest of the way out of her purse with her pager. Chelsea's eyes got wide and Matt looked at his sister and burst out laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Winter Comes Early

Chapter Eight

Jess snuggled up against Derek on the large couch in the lodge bar. Matt and Cutler sat on the chairs next to them.

"I thought her head was going to explode when that gun slid out of your purse." Cutler smiled. "And when Matt laughed." He took a drink of his beer.

"It was really and accident Matt." Jess looked at him.

"Nothing you do is an accident Jess." He looked into his glass and smiled. "I learned that a long time ago. When something doesn't go your way, you find something to make it go your way." Derek felt Jess tense under his arm.

"Yeah. I'd say I was sorry but I'm really good at that too." She drank down the rest of her beer and got up and went to the bar.

"I pissed her off." Matt looked at Derek. "Sorry. I'm really good at that."

"What the hell is going on between you two? She calls all tense and cranky."

"Family business." Matt took another drink of his beer.

"Then clear it up. It's tearing her up inside man." Cutler looked at Matt.

"He's right." Matt glared at both of them.

"Neither one of you know what your getting into."

"Matt she's feeling guilty about being happy when your not." Matt leaned forward and looked into Derek's eyes.

"It's been twenty years since I gave a damn about what happened with Letta. I want it to stay that way. If she needs to know so bad tell her to go see Letta." Matt threw back the rest of his beer and leaned back in his chair. Jess handed him another one along with Cutler and Derek.

"Last call boys." She sat back down and leaned into Derek.

"Jess," Matt looked at her. "If what I said hurt you I'm sorry. I meant it to be funny and it came out snippy and I'm sorry."

"I know." She said. "I took it wrong too. I thought about what we talked about last night. About me taking the spare room. I'll do it." She turned and looked at her brother. "Someone's got to keep the dim ones out of your bed." He smiled.

"We'll go next week and see Shep about your snoring." Jess laughed.

"Hey, I'm up for an appointment with the hot doc." Derek pinched her. She giggled. "Hey I have to keep my options open." He bent down and kissed her convincing her she had only one option.

"Okay you two, take it upstairs. We're out of here." Cutler stood up. "I'll drop you at home Matt before I take a cot at work."

"Stay at my house. We can con mom out of breakfast in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan." Jess got up and hugged her brother and Cutler and sent them on their way. Curling back up on the couch with Derek she closed her eyes.

"I could stay like this forever."

"I know what you mean." He kissed the top of her head. "We should go upstairs though. I don't think the management would take kindly to me ravishing you right her on their sofa." Jess smiled.

"Dean would want video. Once when I was ten he said he'd pay me a dollar to see my boobs."

"Did you take the dollar?"

"I had no boobs to show him. Maybe that's why he's gay." Getting up was hard but she knew it would be worth it once they got to Derek's room. She offered him her hand and pulled him up. Taking Jess in his arms was a dream come true. He held her and kissed for a long time before someone clearing their throat separated them. Jesse Hawkes stood behind the sofa shaking his head.

"Your brother was right." Jess looked at her father. "Here's the key to the cabin." He threw it to her and she caught it without even looking.

"About what?"

"He said your head was too far up in the clouds to remember I changed the locks after Parker broke in." He smiled and turned around to walk out the door. "Two down, one to go." Jess buried her head in Derek's shoulder.

"Who was that masked man?" He laughed and Jess shook her head.

"I'm thirty two years old blush when my dad catches me kissing a man."

"You prefer he catch you kissing a woman?" Jess looked at him and smiled.

"I promised Matt I wouldn't lust after anymore of his friends so Robin's off limits." He took her hand.

"Damn now that's something I wouldn't mind seeing." Derek lead Jess to the elevator and to a night neither one of them would soon forget.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Matt sat at the counter in the lodge coffee shop. He hadn't slept well and the hangover he had this morning didn't help. Memories, new and old had floated around in his head all night. One's of Jess mostly. But some were of Cody and his parents…and Letta. Maybe his dad had been right when he said he should come clean with Jess. This trip up the mountain was important to her and Derek. It was something they needed to cement their relationship. He would tell her when she got back. Before Derek left so they both could be there for her. He threw some money on the counter and slipped out of the lodge before he ran into his sister or her boyfriend.

*--*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The day was bright and clear. Jess sat on the back of her snowmobile and watched the clouds. Derek was next to her. Last night had been special. She hadn't wanted to leave the warmth of the room but she knew he needed to see the mountain when it wasn't in turmoil. The last time he'd been up there a bear and a killer were on the loose.

"Are you sure devil bear is hibernating?" Derek looked at her.

"Izzy and Robin found his cave a few days ago. They stocked it with deer and cows till it over flowed."

"Won't it rot before he wakes up?"

"Where his cave is has already been frozen since September. I won't get above freezing till at least April, if not later. We really should get going." She wasn't in the mood to move. Derek leaned in and kissed her.

"I am getting a little chilly." Holding her close he breathed the clean mountain air. "You said your father live up here for awhile. How come he left?"

"He and mom had been on and off for as many years as me and Cody had been alive back then. She was all city and he was all Hawkes. When Matt took over the Rangers and dad had some legal troubles he spent more time down the mountain. He and mom had been separated since Cody was six. But every summer my parents dropped me off you'd never know it. They seemed happy and content."

"Maybe they were."

"I know they were. The summer before I came to live here Matt rescued some skiers and the helicopter crashed when they were headed home. He tried walking out and got blinded by the snow. When dad and Cody found him he was half froze. It took three days but he pulled though. My dad never stayed more them a week up here after that. I think he was pissed off at the mountain. Matt said it was me who made him stay at the base but I don't believe that."

"Why not. You're just as much his child as Matt."

"I know that. Even before my parents died I knew Jess and Jackie thought of me as one of their own." Jess got up. "But I like to think that Matt brought them back together. Not me." Derek got on his snowmobile and looked at Jess.

"It's your world baby. You tell the story however you like." He smiled and started his sled. Jess followed and they headed up the mountain.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Cody slipped in the back door of the ranger station and into the weather room. He looked at the Doppler and a few other reports. He sat down at the desk and looked over some past weather patterns.

"Jess can handle a little snow Toad." Matt stood in the door way arms folded across his chest.

"Not this much. I know she thinks she's a polar bear but she's not." He looked at his brother.

"She knows when to come in from the rain. This is no different."

"I know. Just let me worry just a little bit. It's my prerogative as a big brother."

"So because I'm not worried that makes me a bad brother?"

"No just the pain in the ass you've always been." Cody took some files and put them back in the filing cabinet.

"Don't you have a wife and some kids to go home to?"

"Yeah, I do. If anything comes up, call me."

"You're on vacation till Monday."

"And your being an ass." He threw a balled up piece of paper at Matt. "Read that and tell me I'm over reacting." Matt unfolded the paper and read the latest weather report out of Sacramento. It called for a thirty degree temperature drop and snow starting late Sunday and lasting till late Monday.

"I'll radio her in the morning. But not till then. Cody she deserves this break more then anyone. If I could afford it I'd give her a month off if it meant her happiness."

"Why do you feel responsible for Jess's happiness all of a sudden?"

"I always cared if you guys are happy. You're my family. I want my family to be happy. Do you have a problem with that?" Cody smiled.

"No, not me." He stood up. "Tell Jess to start home no later then noon. I want her off that mountain before dark." Matt looked at his younger brother. "If it's any consolation I want you guys happy too. It beats the hell out of the alternative." Cody left and Matt closed his eyes and prayed that the early winter wouldn't turn the whole mountain upside down.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jess pulled up in front of the cabin. It was nearly noon and the sun was bright and high in the sky. The temperature was nearly forty but in the shade of the pines that surrounded Jesse's cabin it was chilly. Derek pulled in next to her.

"Your old man built this place?"

"Yeah, he did. The year Matt was born. Hauled all the supplies up by chopper or wagon." She got off her sled and took off her gloves. Reaching into her pocket she took out the key her father had given her and went to the door. "This summer we should come up here with the horses. It's a great ride."

"I bet it is." They went inside and Jess set the keys down on the table by the door.

"I'm going to get the stove lit if you want to get some wood and kindling off the porch and start a fire. Open the flew first."

"You think a city slicker like me can't handle a little old fire?" She smiled.

"I know you can handle anything I throw your way." She went into the kitchen and found a covered pan, a bottle of wine and note. 'Jess you have better things to do then cook dinner tonight. It's not mom's but enjoy it the best you can, Matt.' She tried not to cry. Matt wanted things with Derek to work out as much as she did.

"You okay?" She turned.

"Yeah, just reading. Matt cooked us dinner." She went to the stove and lit the pilot light. Derek took her face in his hands and kissed her, pressing her body against the old ice box.

"Thank you for bringing me here and telling me about your family." Derek ran his hand down her cheek. "Thank you for letting me in your life even though you think we don't have a chance in hell of making past this moment." He kissed her softy. "Thank you for letting me love you Jess Hawkes." He ran his hands down her back.

"Your welcome. Can I tell you something Agent Morgan?"

"Anything Ranger Hawkes."

"I don't give a damn if we don't have a chance in hell because I think I love you too." Derek looked into her warm brown eyes. All the fear and doubt he saw every time they saw each other was gone. His breath caught as she pressed her body against his and kissed him. Everything seemed to slip away but what they had right now and Derek figured it was better then nothing at all.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cutler, Hart, and Matt sat at the kitchen table. Three hours of playing poker was getting old. It was nice having a quiet night but they were getting really board.

"How's the hang over Matt?" Hart looked at his boss.

"The headache is still hanging on. Remind me never to drink with my sister and this guy again. I must have been really out of it to take Cutler home." Matt laughed.

"It was quite the adventure. It's been awhile since I drank two Hawkes under the table."

"I think Jess was pacing herself. There was a time that girl drank till daybreak and came back for more."

"That was quite a sight." Hart threw his cards on the table. "I'm going to bed guys. You know where to find me if some damsel in distress comes calling." Matt and Cutler cleaned up the kitchen and headed to the great room.

"I hope the rest of the winter is as quiet as this moment." Matt threw himself down on the couch.

"From your lips to God's ears." Cutler sat on the recliner. "So how does the schedule look after Cody gets back?"

"Three on, three off. Jess is taking vacation the week after Christmas. I'm bringing in Sullivan for the a.m. radio and coffee run." Matt smiled. "She hates that."

"What do you have against that girl?"

"Other then the fact she's a menace to my sanity."

"You hired her."

"You saw her resume. She had all the qualifications and she passed the entire test and completed twice the training."

"What happened?"

"The sheriff offered her a warm bed if she drives me crazy." Matt closed his eyes. Out of thirteen Rangers, Sullivan was the only one he wouldn't trust with his life. She was young and willing to learn but she just didn't have what it took. He hoped the sheriff would offer her a full time job so they wouldn't have to share her.

"He really has it our for your lately. What did you ever do to him?"

"Other then threaten to date his sister if he looked at mine?" Cutler laughed.

"Do tell."

"The last departmental football game I didn't like the way he was looking at Jess and I told him so. "

"You know your sister never had a problem attracting men, just keeping them."

"Once they find out she dated you they figured she's ruined for the rest of them." Matt opened his eyes a bit.

"It didn't scare Morgan away."

"Is that a problem?"

"No. She's all about commitment. I know that. And Morgan, hell who can compete with that?" Cutler laughed. "She was practically floating when she picked up the snowmobiles. Jess deserves to be happy. I'm happy for her."

"How's that waitress from the Pizzeria?"

"Aubrey found love on the ski lift. I think I should just take some time to myself."

"Back to your mom's romance novels?" Matt shook his head. "Just keep them away from Izzy. Claire hates when he starts acting like Fabio."

"I don't want to even know why you would know that." Cutler put his feet up. "You want first watch or do you want me to do it?"

"Hell I can't move from this spot. Let's just stay down here and we can here the radio."

"Sounds like a plan my friend." Cutler grabbed a book from the cushions of the chair and Matt closed his eyes and hoped tomorrow was just as quiet as today.


	9. Chapter 9

Winter Comes Early

Chapter Nine

Jess was up at dawn the next morning. She put on a pot of coffee and headed out to the front porch. Closing her eyes she remembered all the times she spent on this porch, on this land. Chasing Cody around the lake then making him take her fishing. Matt catching her before she hit her head on that rock in the creek. Feeling two strong arms around her she leaned back.

"Good morning." He whispered in her ear.

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"I don't remember getting much of it but what little sleep I got was restful."

"Did my snoring keep you away?" Derek kissed her neck.

"I recall moaning, gasping, and a few loud screams but not once did I hear a snore." Running his hands down her body he pressed into her. "It's getting cold out here baby."

"You need me to warm you up Agent?" Jess turned around.

"Among other things Ranger." He kissed her slowly and ran his hands over her body, opening her robe. The chill outside couldn't cool the temperature inside. What would Jesse Hawkes do if he could see his baby girl now?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Breakfast at the station was loud this morning. Six Rangers sat around the big table catching up on what they missed over eggs and coffee. Matt was in his office finishing some paperwork when the call came in. The phone rang.

"Ranger Station, Matt Hawkes."

"Matt, it's Colby."

"What can I do for you?" The line was silent. "Colby?"

"Three of my hands just tied up my mom and sister and broke into my safe."

"Letta and Charlotte alright?"

"Yeah, mom's a little upset. She didn't understand."

"What did they take?"

"Ten thousand and a couple of my dad's antique guns."

"Give me their names. I still have your files. I can put an APB out on them."

"Matt…they killed Kenny." Matt closed his eyes. Kenny Olson had worked for Coral Ridge Ranch for nearly all his life. He was only fourteen when Colby's dad gave him a job.

"They won't make it off the mountain."

"I don't think they're coming down."

"What are you saying?"

"Some of the men were in the winter pasture yesterday and saw Jess and another Ranger pass by. This morning Jenkins, one of the cons I hired tried to get Kenny to tell him where Jess might be headed. They don't know about Jesse's cabin. I clearly tell all my men that anything above Fallen Leaf is off limits. Kenny told them they might have been on a rescue before he stabbed him."

"I'm on my way up there. If anything happens to my sister Coral, I will make sure you pay for this."

"Matt, I'm sorry. I was giving men who needed a new start a job. I didn't know."

"Well you know now." He hung up the phone and headed to round up his people. This was the boot him and Jess were waiting to fall. He stormed into the kitchen. Six set of eyes looked up at the ashen face of their leader. "We got big problems. Three of Coral's cons just robbed his safe and killed another hand."

"We'll shut down the mountain. There's only three ways down from Coral's. They can't get by us."

"Colby seems to think they might be going up the mountain. Following Jess and Morgan. We need to do this without my dad and Cody finding out what happened." The door opened and Cody walked in.

"What don't you want me finding out?" Matt looked at his brother. "Matt?"

"The storm is going to be…way worse then your thought."

"You're a lousy liar Matt. And I'm never wrong about a storm. What the hell is going on?"

"Coral's safe was robbed and Kenny Olson killed." Cody glared at him.

"I told you this was going to happen. But that's not all?"

"There going after Jess and Morgan. Seems these cons were good friends with the four we locked up. I'm going to call Jess. You and Frank get the chopper fueled and ready to go. The rest of you gear up and get the sleds ready." Matt went into the radio room and grabbed the mike. "Ranger Base to Jess Hawkes…can you read me?" It was quiet. Matt tried again. "Ranger Base to Jess, emergency. Jess pick up."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jess rolled over at the sound of her name. It wasn't the noise that woke her; it was the strain in her brother's voice. Grabbing her robe she slipped it on and went to the radio.

"This better be good Matthew."

"Get packed up and get the hell down here now."

"What happened? Is it the babies, Dad?"

"No, God no Jess I'm sorry. We got trouble at Coral Ridge and it's got your name on it. Some hands robbed the safe and murdered a hand and Colby thinks their coming your way."

"Okay, were on it."

"Jess no. I want the two of you to take the back way and head toward Camp Richardson."

"Okay."

"Just keep to the tree line and cover your trail the best you can." Cody came in. "Hang on a second Jess." Matt looked at his little brother.

"There's now way we can take the chopper up with the wind starting up. We'll have to go up on the sleds." Matt shook his head.

"If we take the main road to Corals and Jess heads any way down from dad's we'll pin those men between us. Cody these men weren't killers till today. We get Jess off that mountain. That's all that matters right now." He turned back to the radio. "I can't get you down by chopper, the wind is getting bad."

"Just stay down there. Handle Coral Ridge, I'll get us down."

"Watch you six little sister."

"I will you do the same." Jess turned and looked at Derek. "You heard?"

"Yeah. It can never just be a weekend in bed with you, can it?"

"Nope." She got up and went to the big down filled bed. "But it was fun trying." She kissed him. "We better get dressed. If the bad guys find us like this they might get an upper hand." Smiling Derek pinned her down on the bed.

"This doesn't scare you does it?" He looked into her eyes.

"This is where I was raised. Three red neck cons will die looking for me here. No Derek, I'm not scared." She saw the doubt in his eyes. "My brother's, remember them?" He nodded. "You've seen what they're like if one of us is in danger?" He nodded again. "No fear."

"No fear, huh? Well I'm a little scared. It's a long way back down that mountain."

"And at least eight trained Rangers heading up the mountain. Two of which could track a ghost in a graveyard. We're safer here then down there. Now let's get dressed." He got off her and they both dressed quickly and quietly. They packed up and Jess made sure the pilot light was out and the fire gone out and cooled. "Help me move the couch." Derek and Jess moved the couch back and she pulled back the rug. Taking her dad's keys she unlocked the lock in the floor and opened a gun safe.

"You dad was a Boy Scout I see."

"More like once a cop always a cop." Jess grabbed two rifles and six boxes of ammo. They packed up and were on the sleds in twenty minutes. Jess took out her cell phone, turned it on and called Matt.

"Hawkes."

"We're heading down the mountain."

"Okay, go east and double back two or three times. I talked to Colby again and these guys aren't trackers. They'll probably get lost and freeze to death before the day is over."

"I'll take that scenario any day. I'll keep my phone on so if we don't make it back you can find us."

"You plan on making me do some work today?"

"Not if I can help it. See you at the bottom." She closed her phone and put it safely in her inside pocket. "You ready?"

"Jess?"

"Yeah."

"I trust that you can get us down this mountain but if you need help, just ask." She smiled.

"I will." They started their sleds and headed down the mountain. They traveled nearly an hour in silence when they came across a small cabin. Jess stopped and got off her snowmobile. "Gabe! You here? It's Jess Hawkes." She walked up the door. Gabe!" The top of the door opened and an old man stuck his head out.

"Jessie girl what you doing up here? Your daddy here?"

"No Gabe. He's at home. Cody's wife had twins."

"Cody's wife you say, twins. That boy always did never do nothing half way. What you doing here?"

"My friend Derek and I spent the night at the cabin. We have some trouble coming. Men with guns. You stay in for a few days. There's a big storm coming this way too. Do you have enough food for at least a week?"

"Yep, Matt traded me real good yesterday. He done brought me three boxes. And a bottle of Jesse's good stuff." Jess smiled. It was just like Matt to make a stop at Gabe's and raid their father's scotch. Jess went to her pack and unloaded what they hadn't had a chance to eat at the cabin. "I'll like two of the boy dolls Gabe. Is this enough?" She handed Gabe the rest of the wine, some bread and four can's of soup.

"You betcha." Gabe left the door and got two of his trading dolls and gave them to Jess. "You be careful girl." Jess nodded and Gabe closed the door. She went back to her sled.

"What was that all about?" Jess handed Derek one of the little wooden dolls.

"Gabe never takes anything. He trades it. For years he's whittled these things and left them when he finds something in the woods. Saved my dad from going to jail once. I kind of feel like I owe him some how. I thought Cody might like them for the boy's room. Gabe's ninety-three. He won't be making these much longer." Derek handed the doll back and Jess put them in her back pack.

"Who knows? They say the mountain air keeps you young. He might out live us all." They started their sleds and headed down the mountain again.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Matt looked at the map in front of him. He had spent nearly all of his forty-two years climbing up and down this mountain and he still didn't feel comfortable spending a lot of time here. He wasn't like Jess and Cody. They lived for exploring the thousands of miles of forests, lakes, and streams. He was happy skiing down it now and then. Maybe an occasional back packing trip with friends but he tried to limit his mountain time to rescues.

"I feel like we should be doing something." Frank looked at Matt.

"Tell me about it. The sheriff can't get his bronco up the mountain and we can't leave a crime scene unattended. I knew I should have put the chains on the damn thing myself."

"You can only tell a mule to run, not which direction." Matt laughed.

"Jess knows this mountain as well as anyone. I know she can make it down but it's what's between her and the bottom that worries me. Colby locked up his guns after the other day so the hunting weapons are accounted for. Only the guns of the hands aren't accounted for. Three maybe for hand guns and a shot gun." Matt looked up into the woods in front of him. "I hope Jess remembers polar bears aren't bullet proof." Frank looked at Matt confused.

"Maybe you need to sit down my friend." Matt shook his head.

"Cody said something last night about Jess thinking she was a polar bear. I kind of agree with him. The snow is her thing. For a girl who spent the first thirteen years of her life at the beach she took to the snow like she'd been born to it. Skiing, sledding, snowmobiling…you name it she could do it from the time she was five. Not much snow in the summer but when they came for Christmas you couldn't keep her out of it."

"I remember the first year I worked here. She never wore a coat till the temperature dipped below freezing. Your mom was always hounding her to put something on." Matt laughed.

"Yeah. She has never liked clothes of any kind." Why he was remembering his sister like she was lost forever was beyond him. He just felt a strange kind of emptiness if he didn't remember her she might not come home. "Let's check the weather report. Maybe we have a window and can take the chopper up."

"You know Cody's on that like a…well like a Hawkes." Frank laughed at his own pun. Matt shook his head,

"After this we all need a vacation."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-**-*-*-*-*-*

Jess heard the crack of splintering of bark. She yelled for Morgan to shut his sled down as the bullet ripped though her shoulder. Diving off her sled she took Morgan with her. They rolled behind the snowmobiles.

"Son of a bitch." The pain shooting though her shoulder was like no she ever felt before. "They're in the timber line above us." She hated that she let them get a jump on them. "Don't shoot back unless they get closer. The echo in this part of the valley may cause an avalanche this time a year."

"So what are we suppose to do? Let them walk up to us and shoot us." Jess looked at Derek. "Jess your bleeding."

"I know." She took a deep breath. It was only noon. The weather needed to hold out till they could get down the mountain. "It went right though."

"Jess, call Matt he needs to get the chopper up here. I don't know for sure but I think these guys mean business." Jess wedged her shoulder into the snow.

"I think I learned that the hard way." Checking the tree line she saw no movement. "Colby said they didn't know the mountain all that well. They should have been no where near us." She dug out her phone and handed it to Derek. "Call Matt. I'll keep an eye on the tree line." She cocked the rifle and watched the edge of the dense forest. Derek dialed Matt. This wasn't the week end he had planed.

"Hawkes."

"Matt, we need you to get up here. Jess's been shot."

"Damn it. How bad?"

"Just her shoulder. They have us pinned down."

"Tell him near the valley just above the north ridge."

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. I don't think the wind is going to let up but I'll do what I can. Tell Jess to hang in there." Matt hung up. Cody was Jess's only choice. He had made the decision to use Jess's cell phone so he wouldn't here if she got in trouble on the radio. Now with her hurt bringing him up to speed was his best bet. "Cody?" He said into the radio.

"I'm here."

"The valley above the north ridge."

"I'll have her down within the hour." Matt shut his eyes. He knew Frank was just as good a pilot as Cody but Cody had something to loose if Jess didn't come back. He would have an edge if the weather didn't go their way.

"Be careful Toad."

"Always am." Matt knew he had more the reason to come home safe. He hoped he didn't make the wrong choice.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The next shot echoed though the valley sending birds flying and snow from the top of the ridge. Jess knew that the men would be buried and they would be safe if they themselves made it though the snow cascading down the mountain. Grabbing her backpack off the back of the snowmobile she grabbed two small oxygen tanks out and rolled next to Derek.

"Roll clear of the sleds but stay down. Avalanche! "She pushed him over and held on tight as the first of many tons of snow rolled towards them. "Don't let go." She held on to him and wedged the tanks between her lips and one between his. The snow came down heavy and wet. "Breath Derek." She whispered around the mouth piece. He breathed slowly in and out as the snow covered them both. Jess heard the helicopter faintly as the last of the show piled on them. Feeling Derek's arms tighten around her was the last thing she felt before the darkness overtook her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"CUTLER!!" Cody watched as he jumped out the chopper door before her could set it down. The wind was bucking and tilting the machine all over the place. "I thought I was the crazy one." He set the chopper down on the snow and shut it down before grabbing a shovel from the back. He ran to where Cutler was already digging. "Matt would kill me if I brought you back dead too."

"Sorry, just the hero in me." He found and arm and started digging around it. "Do you think those cons got flattened too?"

"They were higher up. If they did survive they'll be in rough shape." Cutler pulled Derek out of the snow.

"You okay man?" His dark skin looked pale.

"Jess!"

"Cody's got her." He looked up and Cody was pulling Jess by the back of the coat. "You guys sure know how to spend a Sunday." They watched as Cody cleared the snow out of Jess's mouth and nose.

"Cutler she's not breathing." Cutler crawled over and helped Cody dig her the rest of the way out. Cody checked her pulse. "Weak." He started CPR. "Get rack." Cutler ran to the chopper and grabbed the gurney. "Breath damn it Jess. Breath." He continued compressions until Cutler came back. "We have to get off this mountain before the wind picks back up. Are you okay to walk Morgan?"

"Yeah, just take care of Jess." Cody and Cutler made fast work of getting Jess on the back board and into the basket.

"We need to get out of here, the winds picking up." They carried Jess to the helicopter and Cutler continued CPR. Derek strapped himself in as Cody started the helicopter and tried to beat the weather back home.

"Breath kid." Cutler checked Jess's breathing. "Jesse Lynne Hawkes you will not die on me" He grabbed the air bag out of the first aid kit. "Damn it Cody can you take it easy."

"I take it easy we don't get out of this alive." The chopper bucked and whipped in the wind. It took all his strength to guide the helicopter in a straight line. "HMR Air Vac to Tahoe Base. Come in Tahoe Base."

"Tahoe Base, go ahead HMR Air Vac."

"Thirty two year old female, gun shot wound to the left shoulder, buried under snow for approximately ten minutes. Pulse thready and weak, she's not breathing on her own."

"Ten four HMR Air Vac, helo pad clear for landing." Cody pulled back on the stick and said one last prayer he could get over the last set of mountains to the hospital and Jess would hang on long enough for them to help her. Derek leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Breath baby, all you have to do is breath. I know it's hard, but you have a lot a people who would be lost without your gorgeous smile. Me included. I know you can do it. Breath Jess." Her lungs filled up as Cutler pressed the bag and then she exhaled. "That's it. In and out Jess." She connected with Derek's voice. She didn't want to loose him. Not yet. She had so much she wanted to tell him.

"Hang on my friends; this isn't going to be pretty." Cody pulled the stick up and then eased it down with a solid thunk. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back. "Tell me she's breathing Cutler."

"She's breathing Cody. Not well but she's breathing." The hospital staff was at the door and pulling Jess out. "I'll call Matt." The sound of sirens and the approach of two blazers assured Cutler he wasn't going to have to make the call he never, ever wanted to make.


	10. Chapter 10

Winter Comes Early

Chapter Ten

Mark Shepard was at the door waiting for the team to bring Jess Hawkes in. Just from the look on the trauma team's face he knew it wasn't good. He grabbed the head of the gurney and led them down the hall. He made sure the door closed before Cody and Cutler came in. He saw Matt though the window and went out.

"Shep how is she?"

"You take care of your brother." Shep pointed to Cody who collapses on the waiting room chair. "I'll take care of your sister." He went back in the room and did something he hadn't done in a very long time. Prayed he was good enough to save the patient in front of him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Matt sat down next to Cody. His body still trembling from the wild forty mile ride over the mountain range.

"That was the most incredible thing you've ever done. No one could have made that flight Cody. You did it. Jess is safe. You brought everyone safely home." Matt put his arm around his brother's shoulders and hugged him tight. "She's going to be okay Cody." He hoped he was right because he had never once lied to his brother. He didn't want to start now. Morgan and Cutler stood silently across the hall watching the brothers.

"Somebody should call Jesse and Jackie." Cutler said as he looked at two of his best friends.

"I'll go." Morgan looked at Cutler. "You keep those two from looking for someone to blame for this." Cutler looked knowingly at his friends.

"You've got to know them pretty well."

"I'd like to think so but I also know that if I don't leave now I'm going to start looking." Morgan stopped by Izzy and got a set of keys to a truck and headed up the mountain to tell a father and mother they may loose a child.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jesse felt it in his gut when he saw the bronco pull up. If it was one of his boys getting out he could deal with it but it was Derek Morgan. Jess didn't get out of the passenger seat. The white stripe of his jacket was crimson red. He opened the front door.

"What is it?"

"Jess. We were coming home and some cons from Coral Ridge shot her. They caused an avalanche. She wasn't breathing when Cody found her. I came to bring you and your wife to the hospital." Jackie was behind Jesse now. Her eyes welling up with tears. Jesse grabbed their coats and followed Morgan back to the bronco.

"What happened to the men who shot her?"

"Buried. The weather is getting bad so we won't know for sure until Matt can send someone up there."

"Is she going to make it Derek?" Jackie looked at him.

"If I have anything to say about it, yes mam." He put the truck into drive and pulled onto the road and headed back to the hospital.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Matt she looked real bad when we brought her in." Cody stopped shaking but he was sill pale.

"Shep is the best. He'll do all he can."

"Will that be enough?"

"It's going to have to be." Matt looked at his little brother. Eight years separated them. Most of their lives they had been apart. Cody on the mountain with their father and him in the city with their mother. But the last few years the three of them, Cody, Jess and himself had become as close as brothers and sister could get. This was tearing them all apart. "Why don't you go home with your family? I'll call when I here something."

"I want to be here."

"Sarah, Ava and the boys need you right now Cody. They need to know your safe." Foot steps made the two men look up. Colby Coral stood in front of them, his jacket and hat snow covered. Matt stood up with Cody along side of him. "What the hell do you want?"

"I came to see if there was anything I could do."

"Haven't you done enough?" Cody was a good eight inches shorter then the man but when he was angry he could take on just about anyone.

"Matt, Cody I didn't know it was going to come to this. My father has been hiring drifters for years and never had a problem. "Matt looked at his childhood friend.

"If Jess dies I will bury your body so deep not even the wolves we be able to find you." Derek came up and got in between the men.

"Matt come on my friend, this guy isn't worth it. " He looked at both Hawkes brothers. "He's not worth loosing your badges over. Jess wouldn't want that." He knew what he was saying was true. Next to family and the mountain their badges were what they lived for. "Back down now and I will find a crap load of charges to file on this guy. Federal chargers." Matt took a deep breath and Cody sat back down. Morgan turned to Colby. "I suggest you get the hell out of here before I decide I made a mistake in stopping my friends from kicking your ass." Colby tuned and lead his sister out of the hospital waiting room.

"Thank you for stopping my boys from something they would of regretted." Jesse looked at Derek.

"Luckily my brain over road my heart or I would of gladly helped them." He stepped away from Matt. "I'll be down the hall if anyone needs me." He stepped out into the hall and dialed his phone.

"How's my favorite mountain man?" Garcia's cheery voice echoed in his ear.

"I need anything and everything on a ranch called Coral Ridge. It's about sixty miles from Tahoe. The owner is Colby and Letta Coral. I want everything baby girl."

"What's wrong?"

"Someone shot Jess."

"Oh dear God Morgan. Is she okay?"

"We don't know yet. And tell Hotch I'm not going to be back on Monday."

"I'll do that right away. You want me to call you when I have something?"

"Call me when you have anything. I want this guy Garcia." He hung up the phone, leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He didn't know how long he'd been there when he heard Cutler.

"You need to find a chair my friend." He handed Derek a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. Any word?"

"No. You held it together pretty good up there for a city slicker."

"It was all Jess. She saved my ass."

"Jess is really good at that. Saved mine a time or two." Cutler looked at the younger man. "I'm only going to say this once as her friend and nothing more. If you don't plan on finding a place on this mountain walk away now. Jess has been hurt by too many people leaving her behind when things get tough. Me included. I know I messed with her head but I did my best to make up for it. She forgave me and I thank God every chance I get she's still in my life. I don't know if she has it in her again Morgan." Derek looked at Cutler. He had been Jess's first love. The one she cared for most of her life. What do you say to a man that once loved the woman you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?

"I'm not going anywhere Cutler. You my friend are stuck with me. If you got a problem with that we can settled after this is over. I know she loved you for a long time and that she still does. Like a brother. I'll never stand in the way of that as long as you don't stand in the way of what we have."

"Deal. But if she gets hurt you know we're going to hurt you." He smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Cutler." They saw Shep heading toward the waiting room. They both followed him into the room. The Hawke family stood when Shep came into the room.

"She's out of surgery. The bullet tore up her shoulder a little. I got some fragments, nothing you can trace but you never know. I'm a little worried about her cat scan. There was some swelling. My concern is she didn't regain consciousness when she began breathing on her own. I inserted a ventilation tube just in case she decides to forget how to breathe on her own. I'll do another scan in twelve hours to see if the swelling went down." Shep looked at his old friends. "If you need anything just have them page me."

"When can we see her?" Matt asked.

"Give her an hour in recovery and an hour to get settled in the ICU. Go home, change, eat something and come back in a couple of hours." Shep looked at them all. "Doctor's orders. This storm will be here full force before we know it and no one will be going anywhere." Matt nodded.

"Thanks Shep." Matt turned to his parents. "We should do what he says."

"I'll stay." Morgan looked at Matt. "Make sure Cody gets some rest. He looks like he's going to pass out."

"What about you?"

"I live for this crap. I have a call in to Garcia about your buddy Coral. I let you know what she finds." Matt nodded. "I'm sorry I let her get hurt."

"You didn't have a chance up there. They had you pinned down. Jess saw it coming enough to stop it before it got too far. You did everything right. Both of you." He patted the younger man on the shoulder and grabbed his brother by the shoulder and led him out. Jesse and Jackie stood in front of him.

"My daughter will pull though this Morgan. And when she does we have to sit down and go over your intentions." Jesse smiled. "I promise I won't be cleaning my gun when we do." He left and Jackie hugged him.

"Keep her safe Derek." She left tears in her eyes. Derek was left alone in the waiting room with his own thoughts of what Jess Hawkes meant to him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Two hours later the storm hit Lake Tahoe and the surrounding area with a force no one had anticipated. Not even Cody Hawkes. Matt, Jesse, Cutler and Cody made it back before the wind shut every thing within a hundred miles down. Jackie and Robin stayed at Cody's to help Sarah with the babies. Hart and Izzy stayed at Ranger station and monitored the weather. Derek Morgan was sitting in the ICU waiting room when the four men returned.

"Any news?" Matt asked.

"Nothing. She's resting comfortably they said."

"Can we see her?" Cody looked down the hall.

"Shep said he'd come when it was okay. How are things at home?" Derek asked Cody.

"They boys were fussy so I left mom and Robin there." Derek nodded his head in understanding.

"Garcia find anything?"

"I had to turn off my phone up here so I'll go downstairs and see. I wanted to wait till you got back."

"I'll walk down with you." Matt followed Derek down the hall to the steps and down to the first floor. "How are you holding up?"

"Scared." He stopped at the bottom of the steps. "I never want to feel as helpless as I did up there ever again."

"I know the feeling." Morgan stepped into the lobby and turned on his phone. It rang instantly.

"Talk to me baby girl."

"I might have found a way we can get a federal warrant. The warrant's Jess and her brother served last week netted some real hard core criminals. Drug lords, gang members. If the federal prosecutor can get one to role on another they may have cause."

"What's your take?"

"I'm thinking drug lab somewhere in those mountains."

"That's what I was thinking. Anything else?"

"Letta Coral killed two people twenty years ago. One Lee and Hale McCormick. She was trunk and ran them off a canyon road. Spent eight years in jail for it. They left a daughter….."

"What is it Garcia?"

"They left a thirteen year old daughter. Jesse Lynne McCormick Hawkes. Letta Coral killed Jess's parents." Derek looked at Matt.

"Is that it?"

"For now."

"Get back to me if you find anything else." Derek closed his phone.

"Why haven't you ever told her about Letta?" Matt's eyes widened then her turned to watch the snow fall out the big front window.

"It's something she never needed to know."

"She didn't need to known that your fiancé killed her parents?"

"She was thirteen years old. It took me three months to track down the second vehicle in the accident. When I did Letta had already run off. I chased her down and sent her to jail. Who would if of helped if I had told her?"

"Jess would have known why you and Letta never got married."

"That was twenty years ago. Jess was a child. It wouldn't have made a difference."

"Maybe, maybe not but she still had a right to know." Matt turned and looked at Morgan.

"It was my decision to make. I loved Letta Coral for three years and she took Jess's parent from her and hid it from for three months and then tried to use my love for her to get out of going to jail. Jess might have had a better life with my parents but she never got a chance to find out with hers."

"I think I can understand why you did it twenty years ago but now you should tell her."

"I wanted to. Yesterday morning I came to the lodge to tell her. Then I realized it might spoil your week end. Now I know it would have saved her life." Matt turned back to the window. "If you had stayed off the mountain she would have never gotten shot."

"Then blame me. I wanted her to take me up there and show me what she loves about it. I wanted her to tell me what it was like growing up with all that room to run. I needed to know how deep her roots ran."

"I thought you already knew that." Derek looked out the window.

"I did. But I wanted to see if I could see what she saw."

"Did you?"

"I think I did. I do. I see the love and the commitment all of you have for each other and that mountain. I see why you wake up every day wanting to protect it." He took a deep breath. "Jess makes me see things that I never saw before. And things I thought I saw she makes me see them differently."

"She has her own way of seeing things." Matt looked at Derek. "As soon as she's better I will tell her about Letta and the accident."

"Do you remember that last day? When her parents left?"

"Yeah, Jess hugged them good-bye and said she loved them and she'd call them soon and took off with Cody somewhere." He always made a point to be with his parents on the day Jess came for the summer. It was almost the only time the five of them spent together in the summer.

"Start off with that. She thinks she never said good-bye that day."

"She never said anything."

"It's the one thing that hurts more then loosing them; the fact that she may not have said good-bye." Matt understood why it took her so long to grieve. She was feeling guilty. She thought that in her excitement to be with the Hawkes she had forgotten to tell her own parents good-bye.

"Thank you for telling me that. It clears up a lot of things. You're good for Jess. She would have never opened up to us like that."

"She's good for me too. Matt I know it only been six weeks but I love your sister."

"Have you told her yet?"

"More then once."

"Good for you Derek, good for you."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Dad?" Cody was sitting next to his father.

"What?"

"I can't stop thinking I could have done more for Jess."

"Cody you did everything you could up there. Hell more then anyone could have. From what your brother tells me you flew in almost impossible conditions."

"I never wanted Jess to live with us."

"What?"

"When her parents died, I didn't want her coming to live with us." Cody stared down at his boots. "I love having her to play with in the summer but living with us all the time seemed a little weird."

"You never said anything."

"I got over it after awhile and I forgot about it till today when she wasn't breathing. I wished she'd never come to live with us twenty years ago and some how her almost dieing made me remember that for a few months back in nineteen eight-eight I wished she would go away and never come back."

"You got over it, right? You and Jess are closer then most brothers and sisters are. Maybe it made you both stronger."

"Maybe. I really don't know what I would have done without her."

"Me either son. Me either." Matt came in with Morgan. They both looked like they had been though the ringer.

"Dad can we talk?"

"Sure son." Jesse got up and followed his son to the hall way.

"Derek ran the Coral's though their data base and came up with some things that worry me. Also he found out about Letta. When Jess is out of the woods I'm going to tell her about her parents."

"I think its time son."

"Derek thinks there might be a drug lab somewhere around Coral Ridge. The four we arrested were big time thugs and the ones that got it in the avalanche were on some pretty nasty payrolls."

"Sounds like when this storm lets up we may have to do some major police work."

"Yeah, I'll fill Cody and Cutler in on everything." Shep came up to them.

"She's resting comfortably so if you want to go in two at a time for five minutes."

"Thanks Shep."

"Remember if you need me."

"Yeah, I'm glad it was you today man. There isn't anyone I trust more."

"Thank you Matt. "He walked away.

"Why don't you go alone? I'll talk to Cody and Jim. When you're done we'll go see her."

"Okay." Jesse walked down to his daughter's room and went in. She was not a frail woman but she seemed so small in the hospital bed with all the wires and tubes around her. He went to her side. "Oh Jesse girl." Holding her hand a tear fell down his cheeks. "Wake up sweetie. We all need to see your beautiful eyes." Closing his eyes Jesse Hawkes did something he hadn't done in a long time. He prayed.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Matt sat in the corner of the waiting room with Cody, Cutler and Derek. Taking a deep breath he started telling a story he had never wanted to repeat one let alone twice in one night.

"Twenty years ago when dad and I were investigating the McCormick's death we found some things that led us to believe there was another car on that ridge the afternoon Jess's parents were killed. I found some silver paint and had it analyzed. I found it belonged to a silver Toyota. I went to Coral ridge and found Letta gone and her car recently repainted blue. Later some other evidence let me to some of Letta and my friends who where in the car that day. They said Letta forced a black BMW to swerve and it missed the curve and went into the ravine."

"Jess's parents?" Cody looked at him. "Letta killed them?"

"Yeah. It took me three months and I caught her brought her back here. She served eight years of a ten year sentence. Apparently she was trouble from the get go. I never saw it but they say love is blind." Derek stood up.

"Letta."

"What about her?"

"Where did she do her time?"

"High Desert State Prison near Susanville."

"How close is the nearest men's prison?"

"Half a mile. The California Correction Center is nearly next door."

"I need to make a call. I'll be back." Derek left the waiting room and headed down stairs.

"Is he thinking what I think he's thinking?" Cutler looked at Cody and Matt.

"Letta has something to do with the con's going after Jess?" Cody looked at Matt.

"If he's right Letta's been hiding some mighty big secrets from big brother."

"What if she isn't hiding anything?" Cody asked.

"Then Colby Coral is a dead man." Matt said with anger in his voice neither his brother nor friend had ever heard.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-*-

"Baby girl, find out whom of the ex cons working at Coral Ridge did time at the California Correctional Center in Susanville eleven or so years ago." He waited as Garcia typed something into her computer.

"Just one. Jeff Rutherford, armed robbery, attempted murder, assault. That's only the small stuff. He was released in ninety-six. He was arrested again and sent to Folsom till he was released in two thousand six and stopped checking in with his parole officer in June of this year. The warrant went out in July and the Rangers nabbed him in their raid last week."

"Call the state police and make sure that man does not get released. Tell Hotch I'll call him with what I got but I need to figure some things out before I do."

"How's Jess?"

"She hasn't woken up yet."

"I'm praying for you both my friend."

"Thanks Garcia." He hung up and closed his eyes. This wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Not now. Not with Jess.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jesse came into the waiting room. His sons and Cutler quiet.

"What did I miss?" Cutler looked up.

"Why don't you guys go see Jess? I'll fill Jesse in on what Morgan figured out." Morgan came back into the room. "Better yet you tell him." Matt and Cody went to see Jess as Derek Morgan explained what he thought might be going on at Coral Ridge.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"She looks like a kid." Cody stood at the door. "Like she did that summer she came to live with us. She was so frail and sad all the time." Matt stood next to his sister's bed.

"She just lost her parents Cody, what do you expect?"

"I know. It's just hard for me seeing her like this."

"It's hard on all of us. We're used to Jess being the strong one."

"I'll be with dad and the others." Cody turned and walked away. Matt sat on the chair next to Jess's bed.

"You sure know how to scare the crap out of our brother." He pushed the dark blond hair out of her face. "Hang in there Jess. We need you strong again. We have big problems at Coral Ridge and we need you to help fix them." Matt squeezed her hand. "Come back to us Jess. We need you." Leaning over he kissed the top of her head and got up to find Cody.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jesse Hawkes wasn't sure he believed what he was hearing. A drug lab on the mountain he spent most of his life protecting. Lincoln Coral is surly turning over in his grave knowing his daughter and maybe his son are producing drugs on the purest place left in the United States.

"I hope I'm wrong Jesse." Derek stood up. "I want to be wrong."

"You're not wrong. Those cons up there never did harm to anything or anybody till now. When that warrant was served it scared them. Scared them into doing something about the law on the mountain."

"I don't think Colby would have called Matt about the robbery if he was in on it."

"He wanted to get the Rangers on the mountain."

"Could be but he didn't go after the ones that investigated the robbery. Just Jess and me." Derek looked at Jesse. "We were too close to where the lab was. Maybe we passed it." Cody looked at Derek.

"Or went over it when you passed the winter pasture. It's been snowing up there since the end of September. A small cabin in the lower pasture would be buried by now."

"Why would they let the lab get buried?"

"Planes or helicopters coming in and out this time of year would raise suspicion but not in the summer with the tours of the lake. When we stopped searching the mountain for Parker's decoy bodies the air traffic almost was down to nothing. They had to shut it down till spring."

"Not cost effective but safe." Matt came in the room. "So we have summer time drug manufacturing to add to the tourist brochures. Great."


	11. Chapter 11

Winter Comes Early

Chapter Eleven

The Hawkes, Derek Morgan and Jim Cutler were no strangers to the violence that come with drugs and the manufacturing of them. This quiet mountain wasn't ready for what was about to conspire.

"Derek you should go see Jess." Cutler looked at the FBI agent.

"Yeah." He handed Matt his phone. "I talked to the Shep on my way back up he said text messages can come though up here so I told Garcia to text me if she finds out anything else."

"Okay. Are you going to be okay?"

"Not till all this is over and Jess is back on her feet." He headed down the hall.

"Someone needs to tell him he looks like hell."

"Yeah well I think we all look about the same after the day we've had." Matt looked at his brother and father. "We're stuck here so we should go get something to eat. Maybe bring Morgan back something."

"Yeah, we'll tell the nurse where we are so if he comes back." They headed down to the cafeteria.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Derek sat next to Jess's bed and held her hand and prayed. A few years back he had wondered if there really was a God and what had he been wasting his time on praying for. After a lot of soul searching he realized that praying may not bring you what you ask for but it sure does make you feel better.

"Jess you need to wake up. All hell is breaking loose here and your brothers need you to be the calm one. They need you to keep them grounded. I need you to keep ME grounded. All I want to do is go up that mountain and drag them all down and let your brothers' deal with them." Derek pushed her hair behind her ear. "I never wanted to give my heart to anyone but some how you took it without me knowing it." He held her hand and laid his head down next to her. He was just going to close his eyes for a minute. All of a sudden he was very tiered.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

That's where Jesse and Matt found him an hour later.

"He looks uncomfortable. We should wake him up."

"Son he's beat. Let him sleep for a little while longer. "Jesse laid a sandwich and a soda on the bed side table. He looked at the man who someday he knew would be his son-in-law. Derek Morgan loved his daughter with everything he had. Jesse saw that in the way the man looked at his daughter and the way he talked about her when she wasn't around. He was good for her and she was good for him. Turning he left Derek to catch up on some much needed sleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A few hours later Cody stood looking out the window of the waiting room. Derek found him there.

"You should go see your sister."

"I can't stand seeing her like that."

"You think I can?" He looked at the younger man. "You're the only one who can break though whatever fog she's in." Cody turned and looked at Derek.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're the one who always gets though to her Cody."

"I can't. I can't look at her so valuable. She's the one pulling my ass out of the fire not the other way around. Ever since we were kids I'd find the trouble and she's get us out. Most of the time she got Matt to save us but she talked us out of so much with her sharp tongue and a smile."

"So talk her out of this." Derek crossed his arms over his chest. "You be the one to talk her out of giving up. Your voice alone could change things. You need to give it a chance."

"Jess dragged me out of a prison camp not caring what happened to her. She hulled my ass up a mountain range with nothing but her will to do so. I can't even walk in that room and tell her that she's the only reason I'm alive today." He turned back to look at the snow falling fast and furious out the window. "I can't." Derek put his hand on Cody's shoulder.

"Yes you can. You saved us all this morning with your flying skills. You saved your wife and daughter not six weeks ago with those same skills. All you do is have to walk into that room and tell her what she means to you. Tell her that dieing is not an option." Cody tuned to look at Derek once more. There was fear and agony in the FBI agent's voice.

"Will you come with me?"

"You bet I will." Cody turned and headed down the hall. Derek followed. No thirty four year old man should be so scared of anything. He faced war, killers and rabid wolves; why should his sister lying in a hospital make his stomach turn like nothing else had. "You can do this Cody."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's Jess. You'd die for her." Cody turned around.

"And you wouldn't."

"You know the answer to that." Cody bit his lower lip. He knew Derek Morgan would do anything for his sister, including die for her.

"Your in it deep man." Cody smiled.

"As I can get, my friend." Derek nodded the direction of Jess's room. "Go do your thing big brother. Tell her we need her here." Cody went into his sister's room and sat next to her on the bed.

"You played that boy like a violin." Jesse stood next to Derek.

"It was tearing him up inside not being able to talk to her."

"You think you got my family figured out?"

"Far from it. But I know how much Cody means to your daughter. I know that if she's got a problem he's the first to know about it. The first to give her a way to solve it. They do that for each other."

"You do have us figured out." Jesse patted the younger man's shoulder. "You're stuck with us now Morgan." Jesse smiled and watched his son with his daughter.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Jess I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. You know how I hate seeing you like this. When you broke your arm in the eight grade. And that time you had food poisoning I couldn't even say hi from the door." He took his sister's hand in his. "Derek made me come in. He said I could make you see that you need to wake up. He's a keeper Jess. I can see it in his eyes how much he loves you." Cody felt her fingers warm beneath his. "Come on Jess. I want to see how this all works out." Her eyes fluttered. "That's it baby sister." He held her hand in both of his. "You need to come back to us. I need you. Matt needs you. Mom and Dad need you. But from what I can tell Jess if you don't wake up Derek Morgan isn't going to make it back to DC before he takes down the whole mountain looking for the men who did this."

Cody saw the flutter again and saw her reach her free hand to her mouth he stopped her. Taking both her hands in his he held them tight as her eyes opened slowly. Jesse came in from the hall.

"That's it Jess. You have a tube down your throat to help you breath. Dad get Shep." His father nodded and went to get the doctor. "Jess relax. Shep will come in and take the tube out. I missed you." She looked at him and pointed to his watch. "Almost twelve hours. You scared us." Shep came in.

"Jess, how are you doing?" She rolled her eyes. "Ah, the Hawkes attitude, lovely." He smiled. "Okay listen to me. I'm going to lay your head down a little and when I tell you exhale, do it with all your might okay?" She nodded. He lowered her head, put on some gloves and unhooked the ventilator from the tube. "On three kiddo, okay?" She nodded again. "One, two, three." Jess exhaled as Shep pulled the tube out. "Breath in and out slowly." She held her throat. "I'll get you some water." He reached over for the cup with the straw in it. "Just a little." She sipped.

"Did someone get the number of the bus that his me." The three men laughed.

"Well get right on that Jess." Cody looked at his sister. "It sure did mess you up." He laughed.

"Wait till I get out of this bed brat. What did I miss?" Shep looked at the Hawkes.

"She's been in a coma for twelve hours. Let's keep the shop talk to a minimum. I'll go get the others from the waiting room." Shep waked away.

"Tell me." Jess took Cody's hand.

"We have twelve inches of new snow and its falling fast and hard. We're pretty much stuck her. Mom and Robin are helping Sarah with the kids so I could come and watch you sleep your life away for the last twelve hours. Morgan and Cutler have become great buddies and I think Matt might have forgiven us, well at least you for all the trouble you've caused him in the last twenty five years or so."

"Dad?"

"Cody pretty well covered it. Other then the fact you scared your mother and I half to death." Matt, Cutler and Morgan were at the door.

"Shep said she was starting trouble already." Matt went and hugged his sister. "God you scared us." He looked at her. "Don't ever do that again."

"Why won't any of you tell me what's going on? Don't say nothing because Cody's blinking up a storm every time his lips move."

"Hey I'm choked up here. My baby sister was shot, buried and in a coma. It brought tears to my eyes."

"Liar." Jess stuck her tongue out at him. "Derek?" She looked around her brothers and Cutler.

"Rest Jess. I promise it will all be here in the morning. Hell we're all going to be here in the morning with the snow falling like it is. Just rest."

"Why don't we leave Jess and Derek to catch up?" Jesse pushed Cody to the door.

"Why does he get to stay?" Cutler slapped the back of Cody's head.

"Because he can keep his mouth shout stupid." The four men left Jess and Derek alone.

"Suddenly isn't your family's strong suit is it?"

"No. Your not going to tell me what happened while I was out are you?"

"No. Your father trusts I can control myself."

"There's some things my father doesn't know I have over you." Smiling Jess closed her eyes. "Unfortunately things are spinning way to fast for me to catch you."

"You already caught me." Derek sat on the bed next to her.

"Don't leave me."

"Never. Close your eyes and go to sleep."

"You coming with me?" Opening her eyes she ran her hand down his face.

"I think your doctor might have some objections to that."

"He won't want to fight with me. I carry a gun." Jess smiled. "I was so scared up there today. Scared that they would shoot you."

"You're the one that got shot Jess."

"But if it wasn't for the avalanche they might have gotten you too."

"We're all safe and sound sweetie." Derek looked in her eyes. "I love you Jesse Lynne Hawkes. Today made me see that more then ever. It's okay to be scared. It keeps you on your toes." He leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you too Derek." She kissed him again. "What's going on?"

"Get some rest. Tomorrow is a new day." He kicked of his shoes and crawled into bed next to her and pulled her close. "Go to sleep Jess."

"Night Derek."

"Good morning Jess." He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Is she going to be okay?" Matt stood leaning against the nurse's station talking to Shep.

"I think so. I'll run another CAT scan in the morning but I'm pretty sure she'll be just fine." He looked at Jess and Derek sleeping. "Just make sure she doesn't go to work the minute I release her."

"I don't think I'll have a problem with that. My mom will hand cuff her to a bed."

"Well if her FBI agent sticks around she may not need to get out of bed." Matt glared at the doctor.

"Hey that's my sister you're talking about Shep."

"It's still funny you calling her that. If you need some help when the snow stops, let me know."

"I think we may have to wait till spring to make anything stick. I don't how we can find anything after this snow."

"I want Jess to stay off that mountain till that shoulder heals Matt. It was torn up pretty good."

"You remind her of that every chance you get. Some days I swear she was born a Hawkes."

"Your dad wouldn't look at another woman other then your mother, even when they were separated."

"This is true. Thanks again for everything."

"I owe you and your father my life Matt. I didn't want to think much about becoming a doctor till you pulled me and my broken leg off that mountain."

"As long as you don't send me your med school bills we're all even Shep." Shep laughed.

"Lucky thing my dad's money let me be a ski bum for all those years. When I told him I wanted to go back to med school he offered to pay for it all."

"Good for him. I better get back to my dad before him and the rest of my team start a rebellion against Coral and the sorry lot."

"I never thought Colby had it in him."

"I don't think he does. I think it was all Letta and her ex cons."

"She sure isn't the woman you dated back then."

"Nope. I can't believe she would change that much."

"Sometimes the quiet ones are the ones you have to look out for."

"Well you never surprised up and you were the quiets man on the mountain." Matt turned to go. Then he turned back. "Keep and eye on those two." He headed back to the waiting room. His father, brother and friend were sitting in the corner talking quietly. "The three of you better be talking about the weather."

"We just talked it Izzy. There's another front headed this way. It'll take us to Christmas to dig out of this."

"This means we need to call in some back up if we're going to keep the rest of Coral Range from coming down the mountain."

"Do you think Colby and Letta made it back up there before the snow?" Cody tried to remember how long ago it was that they had come to the hospital.

"Depends how they came down the mountain. Snowmobiles might have made it back up. If they came in Colby's jeep they might have camped out at the lodge till things settled."

"I'll call Dean and see if their there." Cody went to the nurse's station.

"Your brother finally got his color back." Matt looked at Cody.

"You were worried."

"I worry about all my children."

"You too old to be worrying about three adults."

"Matt you're never too old to worry about your children. You'll find that out one day." Matt laughed.

"You think so?"

"I know so. You are my son. That alone is enough." Jesse laughed. "It'll come Matt. Sooner or later it'll all work out. Look at your sister."

"You forget she's ten years younger then me."

"Age doesn't affect who you love Matt. Just how much you have to give." Cutler stood up.

"It's getting way to Hallmark cardsey in here for me. I'm going to hit the coffee machine. Anyone want anything?"

"Yeah, you buying?"

"You bet. Be back in fifteen." He slipped out the door.

"Now that one…I have my doubts that boy will ever find a woman who would put up with line of bull." Jesse told his son and Matt laughed.

"That one I can take to the bank. We better get some sleep. Shep set up some cots in an empty room by Jess's."

"You just ordered coffee from Cutler."

"I'm so beat one cup of coffee isn't going to keep me awake." Cody came in.

"Dean said he saw Colby, Letta and another man head up the trail toward the summit right after they left here this afternoon. Sarah and mom are fine. Robin has sworn off men and said she's never ever having children."

"Wow, your kids must have your attitude Toad." Matt laughed and they all headed to an adequate nights sleep on hospital cots.


	12. Chapter 12

Winter Comes Early

Chapter Twelve

Jess looked at Cody sitting next to her bed. He looked like the boy she's chased over the mountain so many years ago. She ran her hand though his dark hair. He needed a hair cut.

"What are you thinking about?"

"That time I was choking on a piece of gum and I coughed it into your hair."

"I hated you for that." He sat up. "I had my hair just the way I liked it and mom had to cut it."

"Talk to me."

"Derek thinks Letta and the cons might have a drug lab on the north meadow."

"That's why they were shooting at us. We went thought the meadow on the way up. They must have thought we found something."

"We've got two feet of snow and more to come. It'll be spring before we can find any proof."

"Do you think they'll let me live that long?"

"You didn't see anything Jess. You know we would never let anything happen to you."

"I know. It just seems if they thought me and Morgan saw anything they would of tried harder to kill us."

"Maybe they were just trying to scare you."

"Maybe, maybe not. Don't tell dad and Matt your told me any of this. If they think I'm still in the dark they may feel less inclined to keep me there." She looked at her brother. "Where is everybody?"

"They went down to get something to eat. I offered to stay and keep an eye on you."

"You're always taking one for the team." She looked at the white snow falling thought the window. "I'm going to tell Derek not to come back when he leaves."

"Why would you do something as stupid as that?"

"Because I have to let him go before it goes too far."

"How far is too far Jess because that man is head over heals in love with you. And tell me if I'm wrong but you're just as in love with him as he is with you."

"Cody this is never going to work. You said yourself that there are just some things you can't relocate. His job is one of them."

"Jess what do I know? I said that before I really saw how much he cares about you." He stood up. "Do not mess this up. You'll regret it for the rest of your life." He turned and walked out the door.

"CODY!" She watched her brother walk away from her for the first time in a very, very long time.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Matt saw Cody storming down the hall. He grabbed his arm.

"What's going on?"

"Ask YOUR sister." He pulled his arm away and shoved open the door to the stairs. Cutler came up behind Matt.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know but somehow I became Jess's only brother." Matt walked into Jess's room. "What's wrong with Toad?"

"Nothing."

"Jess, you know that doesn't work with me."

"Nothing I want to share with you."

"You shared it with him and pissed him off good."

"He was always the sensitive one."

"Jess, we need to talk."

"Five words I love to hear. What now."

"It's about Letta Jess. She knows the con's from time she did in prison."

"Why was she in prison?"

"She was drunk and ran another car off the road. Letta killed two people." Jess looked at her brother.

"My parents?"

"Yeah. That's why I couldn't tell you why me and Letta broke up. I arrested her and she tried to make me let her go because I loved her. But I loved you more. You were my sister from the first time you set foot on this mountain and I couldn't let her get away with hurting you."

"You could have told me sooner."

"I didn't have the words Jess. Then I thought I waited too long and you would never forgive me for knowing what I did."

"Dad said you'd tell me in your own time. I understand now why you needed keep it from me for so long." She took his hand. "It's all good Matt. I understand."

"Now are you going to tell me why Cody left in such a huff?"

"No, because you'll only try and talk me out of it too. I can't take both of you mad at me today." She closed her eyes. "I'm going to take a nap."

"You can't hide behind your coma forever." Matt said as he walked out of the room.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cody was contemplating calling Izzy to come get him from the hospital when Derek came up next to him in the lobby.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Nothing so dramatic. I just fought with my sister." Derek nodded.

"Been there. The longer she's cooped up then nastier she'll get."

"You don't have any idea." He turned and looked at Derek. "What happens when you leave Morgan?"

"You mean now?"

"When the weather clears and the airport opens, what then?"

"I go back to DC. Like I planned."

"What happens to my sister?"

"Cody, where is this coming from?"

"Answer me what happens to my sister?"

"We do what we're doing till I find out a few things."

"What things do you need to find out? Maybe if my sister will give up her life here for you?"

"That's not an option, I know that. I have transfer papers in the works but it takes time."

"Transfer papers?"

"Yeah, I have feelers out in Carson City, Sacramento, and Reno. Every place within a hundred miles that has an FBI office. Did you think I was just doing this for fun Cody?"

"Not fun. Maybe just not forever. Jess doesn't want you to have to give up your job for her. She won't let you."

"I can be a profiler any where. "

"You might have to convince her of that."

"Your sister will get it sooner or later. She knows I love her."

"Sacrifice isn't one of her better qualities."

"Love is worth some sacrifice but Cody the BAU was never a dream job for me. I can chase killers from my living room if that's what I choose." He looked out at the snow. "She's going to tell me not to come back isn't she?"

"You didn't here it from me."

"I don't give up that easily. She should know that by now."

"My sister hasn't had much luck in love. I think her and Matt believe it's meant for them to be alone."

"Well I guess we're just going to have to prove them wrong, won't we?"

"Maybe. But both of them are so pig headed. I mean sometimes I swear they'll stamp their feet if things don't go their way." Cody looked at Derek. "Just don't put up with it. Sometimes when she acts like a child you have to treat her like one. Don't back down."

"Is that why you're down here? She told you she was going to tell me to go home and stay there?"

"Sometimes I don't have the strength to put my foot down. I've been doing it for nearly thirty years." Cody pulled out his phone. "I'm going to get out of here and let you fight it out. I'm tired and I want to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"Amen to that." Derek turned to go upstairs. "Tell your mom I want a piece of her cherry pie before I leave."

"Every dead man gets a last request."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Matt sat watching TV in the waiting room when Derek came back upstairs. He didn't look any happier then Cody had when he went down stairs. Something was brewing between the three of them and Matt didn't like it one bit. Derek sat down.

"You're not going to see her?"

"Seems she doesn't want to see me."

"That's why Cody looked like he was being chased by wolves when he left her."

"I'm stuck here till at least after Thanksgiving. I talked to Hotch; he gave me the rest of the week to clear things up here."

"She doesn't want you to go you know. It's hard enough for her to deal with what happened up there. Jess is shutting down. Don't let her Derek. If I know anything about my sister is she's scared about the way she feels."

"I'm just going to let her stew awhile if that's okay with you. She has to realize that I understand what she wants. Leaving here isn't an option. I've know that since the beginning Matt. I would have never started this if it was just for now. I could have had just for now in DC and saved a whole lot money and heartache." Matt laughed.

"I hear you. Just don't make her suffer too long. I might need her before this whole Coral Ridge mess is over."

"When I talked to Hotch he said just to give him the word and he'd have a couple of teams here and ready to go."

"Thanks. It might be nice having an FBI agent in the family."

"I know some single woman FBI agents if you're interested." Matt laughed.

"You have been spending way too much time with my sister." Cutler came in.

"What's up boys?"

"Nothing worth talking about. Cody went home."

"He should have gone home hours ago. I talked to Robin and being a nanny isn't at all her forte."

"We'll if there Cody's kids I'm sure they're giving them all a hard time." Cutler looked at Derek.

"Why aren't you keeping Jess company?"

"Jesse's in there. I guess maybe I should poke my head in and see if she's ready to give me the boot yet." Derek got up and headed down the long hall to Jess's room.

"What's wrong with him?" Cutler watched the FBI agent slowly make it down the hall.

"Seems my sister told my brother that she's breaking up with him and my brother told Morgan."

"Did I just step into Days of our Lives?"

"I don't know. Some days my life just seems like one big soap opera." Mat leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when this nightmare is over."

"You got it my friend."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Derek watched Jess and Jesse as they talked. He knew Jess was scared. Hell so was he. He wasn't telling Matt a lie when he said he hadn't started this thing without knowing it wasn't gong to be temporary. Derek knew love at first sight existed but he never knew what it was like until he met Jess on this mountain.

"Derek?" Jesse was in front of him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. How's she doing?"

"Restless. Maybe you can talk to her. Shep says she needs to rest another day."

"I'll see what I can do." He patted Jesse on the shoulder and went in the room. "Hey."

"Hey. I thought maybe you decided to hike out of here."

"No, I'm here till after Thanksgiving." He sat on the bed and looked into her pale face. "Hotch wanted me to tell you to get better and that he'll do all he can to help the Rangers when they hit Coral Ridge."

"That's great." She smiled like nothing was wrong. "Mom will be glad you're staying. The more the merrier for the holidays." She took his hand. "I wish I was out of here."

"Me too. But you need rest. Doctor's orders."

"That Doctor used to be a Ranger. You'd think he'd have some compassion."

"I think that's why he's making sure your one hundred percent before he lets you go home. The only way we can leave is by snowmobile."

"I guess after the last few days snowmobiles don't hold much appeal.'

"Jess if you wanted to ride camels up that mountain I would do it with you. Haven't you figured out yet that I want to be here with you?"

"Why?" He looked at her. She just didn't get it.

"Because I love you Jesse Lynne Hawkes." She looked at him like Ava looked at him. Big brown eyes wide with surprise and admiration. "It's not the first time I've said it Jess and it won't be the last."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into Derek."

"Don't I? I know you have a father and two brothers's who threaten me on a regular basis. Do they realize that I may not be the one who's going to do the hurting? I'm in this for as long as the ride takes Jess. Just remember that when your trying to figure out a reason to let me go." He kissed and got up off the bed. "This mountain is just a benefit of loving you Jess. I get you and it both. Get some rest." Jess watched him go. He really didn't care about leaving it all behind. Maybe not now but he'd regret it soon enough. Closing her eyes she hoped that day wasn't closer then she could stand.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jesse looked in his cup of coffee. He was getting to old to be spending nights in hospitals and worrying if his kids were going to pull thought another round of tests and job related injuries. He knew all three of his children had it in their blood to be Rangers. Jess's biological father had helped him set up the first team. Jess was meant to be a Ranger just like Matt and Cody.

"Dad, why don't I have Izzy come get you and take you home?"

"I'm getting a little old to be sleeping on hospital cots."

"You want me to have him pick up mom from Cody's?"

"Will she want to leave the babies?"

"I know Robin's ready for the peace and quiet of the Ranger Station."

"Keep an eye on Jess. She may make a break for it."

"I think Derek, Cutler and me can handle one little girl."

"Just remember that little girl can kick your ass if the spirit moves her." Jesse got up. "Call for my ride. I'll see you at home in a day or so?"

"As soon as I can." Matt ordered Izzy to come pick up his dad.

"I don't want this to get out of hand Matt. I can't have you three going up there half cocked and gunning for bear. I know how you feel about what happened with Letta and now this. Maybe its best we hand it off to the feds."

"Dad it's out of our hands now. Derek said he'd call in the FBI when we're ready." Matt followed Jesse down the steps to the lobby. "I promise Cody and Jess will be far away from the ranch when it's raided."

"What about you?"

"Last time I checked I was in charge of this outfit. I have to be there."

"Your emotions run too deep Matthew. You're too close to this. Hand this one off to Cutler. He's as good as you. You trained him."

"You take us out of the equation that leaves the Rangers three men down."

"Take Derek out of that equation too."

"Jess is breaking up with him before he leaves for DC. We won't have a problem with that." Jesse looked at Matt.

"She's scared Matt. Jess will come around. She always does." He patted his son on the back. "Take care of her son. " Izzy pulled up in the snow machine and Jesse got in. Matt watched as the big covered snowmobile headed toward the mountain.

"I'm scared to dad, I'm scared too."


	13. Chapter 13

Winter Comes Early

Chapter Thirteen

Derek Morgan looked out the window into the snowy wilderness beyond the hospital. He could see the outline of the mountains in the distance. The mountain was barely visible but Derek knew the snow was falling faster the higher up you got. There would be no raids on that mountain till early next year if not into spring. No one was getting on or off the mountain for a very long time.

"My father told us more then once that we need to respect the mountain. It can turn on you when you least expect but if you know how to react to its changes you have a better chance of living with it."

"Did he ever tell your sister that?"

"More then once I'm sure."

"I was thinking…you threatened Colby yesterday when Jess was brought in."

"Not one of my brighter moves."

"Maybe, maybe not but we know one thing. If anything would have happened to Jess there would have been a world of hurt raining down on that mountain when the weather cleared up."

"That's an understatement. Your words brought me down once. I don't think it would work a second time."

"What would happen if they thought Jess was dead?"

"I would think they would know the Rangers would be gunning for Colby. I mean if Letta told her con friends about our run in."

"I'm sure if they made it home she told everyone about your run in."

"They would be scrambling knowing that the minute the weather cleared they'd have a whole heap of trouble coming back up the mountain." Matt smiled. "Shep hasn't said that anyone called checking on Jess."

"Anyone call the Ranger station?"

"Izzy didn't say but I can call him." He took out his phone and dialed the station. "Iz, has anyone called to see how Jess is?"

"No, I've answered the phone since yesterday, except when I came to pick up Cody and your dad."

"Check with Hart and get back to me. If anyone calls now tell them nothing. The only people needing to know anything already know it."

"Ten four boss. Anything else?"

"Get some rest. We may have a whole lot of work to do come morning."

"Gotcha. I'll catch Hart and give you a call."

"Keep Jess's condition off the radio too."

"Hart just came in Matt and he said no phone calls came in while I was gone."

"Great. Talk to you later." Matt hung up. "No calls."

"Maybe the phones are out. Cell reception must not be the best up there."

"Cell phones yes. I think Colby invested in a satellite phone a few years back. It's range is a little larger but the weather still might mess with it."

"If you were a drug dealer and you knew the cops were headed you way what would you do?" Cutler came in.

"Run like hell." He looked at the two men in front of him. "What did I miss?"

"We might have a plan."

"If this plan has anything to do with going up to Coral Ridge forget it. I just talked to Charlie Oaks. He said there's been another avalanche on the southern most tip of Coral Ridge land. He couldn't say for sure but he thought they lost a barn or two and it took out the road completely."

"They're not going anyway for awhile."

"That road was the only way off that mountain unless you hike or ride out on snowmobiles or horses."

"They have a truck with a plow."

"Charlie said the road at Mason Creek was gone Matt. Not just snowed over. The rocks came tumbling down from under it."

"Well if they come down the only other way is to repel or end up in our back yard." Matt looked at Morgan.

"Would they come down before the snow stops?"

"If they knew we would be there the first break in the weather."

"I think someone may want to call Colby and warn him the Rangers and the FBI have lost one of their own and their looking for someone to blame." Matt smiled.

"I like the way you think. But Derek I really think this is all Letta. Colby wouldn't disrespect the mountain or his father's memory. I just can't wrap myself around that."

"I think your right. He wouldn't of called you and reported the break in." The room was quiet for a long time. Then Derek got up. "Should we tell Jess?"

"I guess we could. I mean what harm can it do. For all intentional purposes she'll be dead." Cutler said.

"Dead or not she can still cause a glitch in anyone's plans." Matt laughed. "Let's go see if she's awake. I should run this by the others first but we're kind of stuck here." The three of them went to Jess's room. She was lying in be staring out the window. "You want some company?" She turned and looked at the three men standing in the door way.

"Depends. I mean if you weren't my brother any woman would be thrilled to see three of the hottest guys on the mountain in her room. But the three of you together can only mean bad news."

"Jess, it's not bad really." They came in and stood at the foot of her bed. "Feeling better?"

"I was till the three of you walked in looking like hell."

"We think we found a way to get Letta and her friends off the mountain."

"That's good. I wish I could say I could help but…" She tried raising her arm and couldn't.

"All you have to do is play dead for a few days." Derek went and sat on the bed next to her. "We think if Letta thinks your dead your brothers will hall the Rangers up there and bust Colby for hiring the cons that shot you."

"So you think she might try to make a run for it even with the snow."

"We're counting on it. The road's been taken out and the only way down is through the valley that leads to the meadow behind the Ranger station." Jess looked at her brother. The look on his face told Jess he thought it would work.

"How are you going to let them know I'm….dead?"

"I was hoping the phones up there are still working. Colby should have his satellite phone." Jess looked at Cutler.

"The radio. They have a power band up there that gets radio signals from all over the world no matter what the weather. Letta motioned something about it and how it worked when we made that bust last week. Call the local radio station and announce a Ranger was shot while hiking in the woods. Best way I know to light a fire." Derek kissed her.

"I knew there was a reason I wanted to come tell you this. That's perfect." Shep was standing at the door.

"Hey kid you ready for one last exam before I cut you loose." Jess looked at the handsome doctor.

"You might want to talk to my brother about that. I think he wants me dead." Jess laughed. Shep looked at Matt.

"Only on paper." He put up his hands "I swear." Matt arranged things with Shep so the whole hospital thought Jess was gone.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Three hours later Izzy pulled up in a large Hummer with tinted windows. Matt, Derek, Cutler and Avila carried a stretcher out to the vehicle and carefully laid it in back. If Jess wasn't Closter phobic before, spending fifteen minutes in a body bag sealed it. Matt unzipped her as soon as they were clear of the hospital.

"You okay?"

"Not even Cody would of done that to me." She took a deep breath. "Please tell me that was a brand new bag and not a recycled one?"

"Maybe…maybe not." He smiled at her in a way she couldn't stay mad. "I'm sure Shep washed it out for you." Jess slapped him.

"Some day Matt, some day." She looked at her brother. "Do you think this will work?"

"I know it's going to work. Now play dead." She lay back down as they pulled in to the funeral home. It was dark and the snow fell hard and fast. The three Rangers and one FBI agent carried Jess into the funeral home. When they were inside the put her down and let her back out of the bag. Another Hummer pulled up and a man and two women got out and followed them inside.

"Remind me next time I get in one of those things I'm really dead." Jess let Cutler and Derek help her out of the bag with her bad arm in the sling. "Easy guys my pain meds are warring off."

"Hart you and Robin stay here till first light. Then come back to the station. Hopefully by then we'll have a parameter."

"Matt, "Jess looked tiered and in pain but she still had questions. "We only took four cons off the mountain. There was at least eighteen on the list. We don't know how many are with her."

"That's what the DA is trying to find out. Three are gone for sure. Cody said you and Derek barley made it out of there alive so I'm thinking three men who know nothing about survival could come through that. Rutherford isn't talking though but he may break."

"So the odds aren't so bad then." She looked at her brother. "I couldn't stand loosing any of you."

"Jess, please don't think that way. I got enough Kevlar in the storage room to clothe an army."

"I know. I just can't…"

"Jess I promise we'll all be careful. I know you want to be there to protect us all but you need to go home and rest." He helped her with a jacket and everyone headed out the door except Hart and Robin. It was going to be a long slow ride back to the station. Matt put Jess in the back seat with Derek and he took her in his arms and wrapped a blanket around her as she fell asleep. The long night was going to lead into an even longer day.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jess woke up in her brother's spare bedroom. Derek was next to her holding her close. The room was dark not even the clock in the corner gave off a glow.

"The power went out a couple of hours ago." Derek pulled her closer.

"What time is it?" Derek looked at his watch.

"Four."

"Your not plotting with the boys?" Jess ran her hand down his cheek.

"I told them I'd keep and eye on you. Seems I needed a little shut eye too." He kissed the top of her head. "Jess please don't make this hard for them."

"I won't. I'm too tired to even think about going out there."

"Good. Because they are the best of the best Jess, you of all people should know that."

"You don't have to convince me of that. I grew up with the pressure of trying to keep up with them."

"You did a fine job. If Letta's friends are smart they'll make it easy by giving up."

"Nothing can be that easy." Jess curled up against Derek. "Can we just stay here till it's over?" He ran his hand through her hair.

"If I didn't think your brothers and your old man would shoot me I would never leave this bed." He felt Jess smile.

"We do have to eat now and then. I wouldn't want my family messing up that handsome mug of yours."

"How's your shoulder? You need something for the pain?"

"It's fine. I can deal with a little pain."

"No you don't. Shep sent pain pills and you should take them."

"They make me fuzzy." Derek laughed.

"Fuzzy is a good thing Jess." He kissed her again this time softly on the lips. "When this is all over you and me are going to have a long talk."

"I don't like the sound of that." She kissed him.

"Nothing bad, I promise you." They lay there for along time kissing and holding each other. Then came the cold realization that the sun would soon be up and the cold wind would be blowing off the mountain bringing with it a whole lot of trouble.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Cody sat at the front desk loading his rifle. He hated the thought of having to use it. He never did like this part of the job. Matt came in and sat on the edge of the desk.

"How are you doing?"

"Been better. How's Jess?"

"I left her and Morgan asleep. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"You mean if she hasn't ripped out his hear yet." Matt looked at his brother.

"Why is this bothering you so much? Jess never needed our help with this kind stuff before, why would we stick our noses in it now?"

"Maybe because….I don't know. I just know he makes her happy and if someone makes you happy you don't tell them to leave and never come back."

"Well Cody that's between them. Right now we got bigger fish to fry. Everyone here?"

"Yeah, Robin and Hart just got back from the funeral home and Cutlers at the fire tower at the north meadow. He said he saw some movement up at the ranch but nothings come down. The snow in the last hour coved his tracks so I don't have to try to get the chopper up to cover them."

"Something else bothering you Toad?"

"Nothing worth mentioning."

"Mention it."

"This isn't going to end well Matt. I can feel it."

"I called the sheriff. As soon as the roads open they're on their way. It's the best I could do on such short."

"We should of thought this out better. I know we needed to go before the snow let up but it can't end good Matt. Not with Letta involved."

"Letta means nothing to me anymore. She hasn't for a long time."

"Matt I've known for a long time it wasn't just a break up between you two. You hate Letta for what she did to Jess. Now she may have voiced the order to kill her. It's not love your feeling for her Matt. You hate that woman and everything she's done to Jess and our family."

"Last I heard it was Jess with physiology degree not you."

"Jess may have a degree but I have thirty four years of looking into your eyes and seeing what your feeling and right now they're colder then I've ever seen them. If you into that meadow feeling that way your going to get hurt." Cody stood up. "People we care about are going to get hurt." Matt looked at his brother. He knew Cody was right. He was angry. Hurt that Letta could betray his family a second time. Taking his badge from his pocket he threw it in front of Cody.

"You think you can do better. Your in charge now." Matt stood up and walked out the door, leaving his brother in shock and everyone else holding the bag.


	14. Chapter 14

Winter Comes Early

Chapter Fourteen

Jesse stood in the Ranger station. It was barley five in the morning. He was getting too old for this. Ten Rangers sat at the big table. One was in the field, one was recovering from getting shot and one up and quit. He shook his head. Matt never brought emotions to the game until today. The back door opened and Morgan came in. He shook his head. Jesse looked at Cody. He stood.

"Alright then this is what we have to do. Last night Matt, Cutler and Izzy set up snow blinds in the upper meadow. It's snowed enough in the past six hours so they are pretty buried. Find one and bunk down till Cutler gives the signal that there's movement. He'll be able to track them within a hundred yards of the first blind."

"How do you want us to proceed when they enter the meadow?" Izzy asked.

"When we know the numbers I'll give the order. Till then just sit tight. If we catch them off guard we have a bigger chance of this going down without firing a shot." Cody looked at the men and women in front of him. "I don't want anyone hurt. By the book. Only shoot on my command and stay low. Letta's smart. But were better at this then a bunch of cons." He looked at his dad. "Anything you want to add?"

"Be careful. The last thing any of you need is some time off." Jesse walked out of the kitchen and the rest scattered grabbing gear and headed out to the meadow. Derek followed Jesse into the great room.

"I looked everywhere. I didn't even see his tracks leaving."

"My son won't be found until he's good and ready. How's Jess? You didn't tell her about Matt leaving did you?"

"No, I know better then that. She was sleeping when I left."

"Good. I got Jackie to Cody's."

"I can't just sit here." Jesse handed him a Kevlar vest.

"Stay around the back of the shed. Hold tight till Cody gives the signal." Derek nodded and put the vest on under his jacket. "Matt will be okay. He knew that his temper would get in the way."

"Maybe but he should be here."

"Don't worry. I don't think he would go to far. Grab the shot gun from the gun cabinet." Derek did as Jesse handed him another rifle. "Be safe. My daughter would have my ass if I let anything happen to you or her brothers." Derek nodded and headed out into the blinding snow.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"You going to stand there all day and watch me sleep?" Jess looked at her brother's dark shadow in the door way.

"I came to see if you need anything."

"I thought you had other plans for this morning."

"I gave Cody point on this one."

"Oh great give the hot head a reason to shoot somebody."

"My temper's worse then his."

"Since when? That boy goes off like fire works on the forth of July." Jess got out of bed and twitched with pain.

"You should take something for that." Matt noticed she was dressed in jeans and on of his old sweatshirts, her left arm safely tucked under it in its sling.

"I take something I'm no good to anyone."

"There's nothing for you to do Jess. " He sat on the bed next to her. "I couldn't go out there today feeling like I do about Letta. She killed your parents, got you shot. I don't think I could let her just walk away."

"She'll never just walk away Matt. We'll find something to pin on her. Once we hand them over to the feds we get a warrant to search every inch of that ranch." Matt's phone rang. He didn't even look at it. Jess snagged it off his belt. "It's Coral Ridge." Matt grabbed it and picked up.

"Hawkes."

"Jesse?" The frail voice asked.

"No this is Matt. Charlotte?"

"Matthew let me talk to your daddy."

"Charlotte honey my dad's not here, can I help you."

"Been too much going on around here Matthew. Your daddy needs to ride up and see what all the fuss is about. Letta and a bunch of hands left a while ago. I think they were headed for town."

"Charlotte how many hands went with Letta?"

"Six or seven. That's all we got left after the storm. Colby's been gone a long time Matthew, Lincoln too."

"Charlotte you hang on up there. I'm going to find my dad and send up as soon as I can okay."

"You were always a sweet boy Matthew."

"Thank you Charlotte, I'll get my dad. You go find that safe room Linc told dad about and you stay there."

"Okay, tell your daddy to hurry Matthew…I don't like to be alone." The phone was hung up and Matt looked at Jess.

"Charlotte…she said Colby's been gone along time and Letta went down the mountain with six or seven hands." Jess got up and grabbed her coat.

"You call Cutler, I'll go to the station and get dad." Matt helped Jess with her coat as he dialed Cutler. Jess shoved on her boots and ran out Matt's door and up the half mile to the station without stopping. "Dad!" Jess flew though the door.

"Jess what the hell are you doing here?"

"Charlotte called Matt. She was a little confused but she said Letta left with six or seven hands and that Colby had been gone a long time. Matt's calling Cutler to see if they passed him yet."

"Take a breath girl you just left the hospital." She looked at her father.

"I'm technically dead." She lowered her head between her knees. "I'm sure running isn't a good thing when your suppose to be dead." Matt came in the door.

"Glad to see you back boy."

"Got a little side tracked. Where in the hell did you learn to run like that woman?"

"I got two brothers to try and…keep…up with. One's got really long legs." Jesse looked at his youngest and oldest children breathless.

"Cutler saw six men and a woman skiing down Break Neck Pass three minutes ago. They should be here with in the hour."

"Derek is behind the shed. Get your vest on and go back him up." Matt nodded. Jesse grabbed his son's arm. "You might need this." He handed his son his badge. "You ever give that away again you better be damn sure your ready to throw in the towel."

"Yes sir." Matt went to find Derek. Jess sat on the end of the couch.

"You going to make it Jess?"

"Maybe." Jesse threw Jess a vest. She caught it with her good hand.

"Put that on. Who knows how close this thing is going to get." Jesse went to the front door. "And Jess?"

"Yeah dad?"

"I catch you running in five feet a snow with a sling on your arm again I will tie you to your bed myself." Leaving Jess alone she took off her jacked and slid her arm though the sweat shirt sleeve. Then she slid the vest over her head and tightened the straps. With slow movements Jess slid her arm through her jacket and zipped it. With determination she headed outside to at least stand by if she might be needed.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Matt came up behind Derek.

"Good to have you back my friend." Matt looked at his brother halfway into the meadow behind a tree.

"I hope my brother feels the same way."

"I have a feeling he doesn't like to be in charge." Cutler signaled down that the group was on their way. Cody turned seeing Matt. He nodded his head and picked up is phone.

"You got this big brother?"

"If you accept my apology."

"Done. Rangers Matt's back in charge. "A silent collective sigh of relief washed over the ten people scattered over the meadow. Matt heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Jess, turn around and head back in that station before dad drags your ass back in there himself."

"I'm here to help clean up. Nothing more." The sound of voices in the meadow made them look up.

"Jess you keep your head down and stay away from that meadow or you'll have more then dad to answer too." Matt slowly made his way behind the tree just ahead of Cody's. "Wait for all of them to get into the meadow." Matt whispered into his radio." Three then four skied into the clearing around the bend. The snow fell harder. Three more came into view. Then one last one on snow shoes. Jess figured they couldn't ski very well.

"Wait for it." Matt's voce was low and steady. "Wait for it." The first of the seven crossed into the meadow only feet from a blind. "NOW!" Nine Rangers shot up from the snow and Cody and Matt came from behind their trees. "Freeze! All of you!" Six froze in there tracks. The seventh started shooting. Robin took him out before his second bullet left the barrel. The lead skier rushed Matt and took him out with their gun butt as they raced through the second line of defense. Jess picked up the shot gun with her good hand and pumped it and had it on her shoulder before the figure made it to the barn.

"Try it and I'll kill you." The figure stopped. They pulled down their goggles. It was Letta. "Maybe I should kill you anyway." Jess whispered.

"Jess, baby give me the gun." Derek was behind her.

"She killed my parents."

"I know baby. She did her time for that. Just put down the gun Jess."

"She had men try to kill us."

"And she'll pay for that too. You need to put the gun down now."

"Matt?" He was getting up from the snow.

"Matt's fine Jess, it's all good. Now give me the gun." Cody and Cutler were behind Matt walking toward Jess and Letta. Matt leaned over and whispered to them.

"You gotta respect a woman who can pump and aim a shotgun with one good arm." Cody and Cutler nodded and smiled. Derek shook his head.

"A little help here!" Derek looked at the older Hawkes. "Jess come on. She's not worth loosing your badge over. She's got a long list of charges to answer to. Give me the gun baby." Slowly Jess lowered the gun as Cutler went behind Letta and took her weapon and cuffed her.

"Don't forget her rights." Matt told him as Jess fell into Derek's arms.

"Good job Jess." Derek hugged her close. "It's going to be okay." Matt came behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay Jess?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded. "Thank you for not shooting her. I've kinda gotten used to having you around." He went to load the six men and Letta into the small cell they had in the back of the Ranger station.

"I'm okay." Jess pushed away from Derek. "I guess I'm the one who should have worried about my anger."

"Sometimes we need to see what we're looking at to know where our anger lays."

"So I just needed to see the bitch for my anger to over flow?"

"Exactly." He hugged her. "Let's get you inside before your father has a stroke wondering where you've been." They walked back into the Ranger station. Jesse was standing by the couch.

"What in the hell were you thinking Jesse Lynne Hawkes?"

"I wasn't dad." He got in front of her.

"I told you to stay out of the line of fire didn't I? You were shot forty eight hours ago and you pull a fool hearted stunt like that. Jess what I'm I going to do with you?"

"Hug me and tell me never to do such a stupid thing ever again." He looked in his daughters warm brown eyes and smiled. Jesse hugged her tightly.

"Never, ever do something that stupid again." Jesse looked over his daughter's head to Derek. 'Thank You' he mouthed to the younger man. He nodded. Derek Morgan knew he'd do anything for the Hawkes family. Especially the little girl they raised to be one spectacular woman.


	15. Epilogue

Winter Comes Early

Epilogue

Derek Morgan stood on the porch with a cup of coffee. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and he had a lot to be thankful for this year. His family was happy and healthy back in Chicago. His friends back home and in Washington DC were all doing well. And his new friends here in the Sierra's made it though another crisis. Jesse and Matt made it up to Coral Ridge Ranch late the day before and found Charlotte Coral in her safe room shaken up but in okay shape. He wished he could say that for Colby. Matt found him in the barn, beaten and left for dead. Shep did all he could but the man had been too far gone. Jesse decided he would take his old friends wife in over the holiday and try to find a suitable home for her come Monday.

The High Mountain Rangers and the Sheriff's department along with the FBI will start searching the Ranch next week to see what they can turn up. It'll take a lot to get up there since the road was taken out by the avalanche. It would be spring before the drug lab would be uncovered. Matt estimated six feet of new snow fell after Cody had taken Jess and himself off the mountain Sunday. Derek shook his head. Had it only been three short days ago he's awoke in the snowy paradise with Jess. Voices behind him broke him out of his thoughts. The Hawkes men dressed in warm coats and snow gear came to him.

"You ready city boy?" Jesse asked with a smile. The smile Derek had learned was much like his son's, full of mischief and humor.

"Ready for what?" He looked over Jesse's head to his somewhat taller offspring, hopping they would clue him in on what their father was up to. They both had that same wicked smile.

"To catch us a turkey or two. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving you know."

"Catch a turkey. Like go out into the woods and shoot it?"

"Yeah, it's the only way around here. There's no big chain food store with a thousand frozen birds just waiting to be thawed. We do it the way the pilgrims did it." Jesse's smile grew bigger as Derek's eyes widened. He handed Derek a shotgun and his coat.

"Jesse, I never really hunted much I mean my dad took me to Wisconsin a couple of times deer hunting but we never really caught anything."

"You shoot at bad guys for a living; this will be so much simpler. Cody spotted a flock of turkeys near Angel's Camp." Cody bit his lower lip trying not to laugh at the look on Derek's face. Jesse couldn't do it any longer. The younger man looked totally stressed out. "I'm just pulling your leg son." He hit Derek on the shoulder. "Sarah picked up some fresh turkeys in town. Why don't you ride down with the boys and pick them up." Jesse turned laughing all the way into the house.

"You two let him make me think I had to shoot dinner?" Matt smiled.

"You should have seen the look on your face man. To have a camera at that moment, it was priceless." Cody took his keys out of his pocket.

"Let's go get the turkeys from my garage before Bailey and his family decides to come down the mountain again and share dinner with us." The three men headed for Cody's truck.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cody watched his sister hold his son in her good arm. She was talking softly to him like she had been doing for more then an hour. Colton had grown found of his aunt's voice. He would look at her and listen like whatever story she was telling was the best ever told. Cody knew the boy was sleeping now but Jess kept spinning stories of all the adventures the boy would have on the mountain with his brother and sister.

"You're the only one who can get him to sleep lately."

"I think he takes after you. I could always put you to sleep with my ramblings." Cody laughed and sat next to his sister.

"I did like falling asleep while you talked about the things we did that day. But there were days you'd go on and on."

"Can I tell you something?"

"You know you can tell me anything Jess."

"I never wanted to fall asleep back then. I was afraid I would wake up and I'd be back in L.A. with my parents." She looked at the little boy in her arms. "I was afraid if I fell asleep you and Matt and mom and dad would be taken away from me." Cody put his arm around his sister and hugged her close.

"That would never happen Jess. Not then and not now." Right then he knew it what she was feeling. The winters had been hard when she left. Her parents never really connecting with her like the Hawkes had. Now Derek would be leaving soon and she didn't want to feel that same way again. "He's coming back Jess. He'll always come back."

"You don't know that Cody." Jess let a tear fall.

"But I do." Matt came in from the kitchen. He went and knelt down in front of Jess. "He told me as soon as he can he's transferring out here Jess. Derek Morgan is so in love with you little sister he can't see beyond it." Matt looked at his nephew laying in his sisters arms. "I think before too long you'll be holding babies of your own." Jess looked into her brother's intense blue eyes. He was right; she knew Derek was just as much in love with her as she was with him. It still scared her. "Love is scary Jess." Matt stood up. "It wouldn't be such a great ride if it wasn't." Both his younger siblings looked up at him. Cody raised his eyebrows. "I know, I should talk, but I do know that when love is right you can't deny it."

"Matt's right Jess. I've pretty much met all the men you've dated and this one's a keeper baby sister." Jess looked at her brothers.

"How did you two get so smart?" Jesse was standing in the door way.

"Genetics." He laughed. "Come on you two there's wood to chop if your mother wants to smoke these turkeys before tomorrow." Cody took his son from his sister and laid him in his cradle and helped Jess off the couch. He hugged her close.

"We won't let you mess this up Jess. We got your back." He smiled and kissed the top of her head and headed outside to chop wood with his father and brother.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Matt was sitting in front of the fire. It was late and he was on call till morning but damn he couldn't keep his eyes open for anything. Robin handed him a cup of coffee.

"You're a mind reader." He took the cup from her. "You're not on tonight."

"I know. I'm off till tomorrow night."

"You coming to dinner at my parents?"

"Yeah, Jackie invited me. I just got back from delivering my Swedish Toscas." Matt closed his eyes.

"You made Toscas. Who needs turkey?"

"You didn't say that the first year I made them." Matt laughed.

"You've gotten slightly better at making them." He turned and looked at her. "Thank you for staying here with us and not going back to Sweden when your parents died. I know it was hard."

"My brother's ran the lodge for ten years without me. This is my home now." Matt looked at his friend of over twenty years. He never thought of her as more then a friend but tonight with everything that had been going on around them he wondered what it would be like to kiss her. "What?" She looked at him. He shook the thought out of his head.

"Nothing. Thanks for the coffee."

"Anytime boss man." She stood up. "I'll see you in the morning." She started walking out the door and turned. "And Matt if ever that thought should pass though that thick scull of yours again…act on it. Because the chance might never come around again." She smiled and headed out the door. Matt smiled and closed his eyes again. Him and Robin. Wow, what a thought.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jess was in bed when Derek came from helping Jesse move some tables from the garage. It wasn't late but the last few days had taken a lot out of them. Derek got undressed and slid under the big down comforter and snuggled next to the warm body on the other side.

"You're cold Morgan."

"Blame your father. He had my hauling tables in and out of that damn cold garage of his."

"MMM but tomorrow you'll be his hero and his sons will get the evil eye." Jess smiled in the dark. "I'm sure you'd rather be home with your family for Thanksgiving."

"I am." He said softly. "I called my mom and she's got my sister's and their families. I promised I'd bring you to New Year's Eve and she was thrilled. You're my family too now Jess."

"It's only been…."

"A life time baby. I know you're scared, so am I." He kissed the back of her neck. "This is right where I want to be Jess. Right here with you. In the snow and in this bed. I want to be with you." Closing his eyes he held her as close as he could. "Don't ever think I want to be any place else but where you are." Soon they were both asleep. Jess didn't care what morning brought all she cared about were the words he told her as she drifted off to sleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Cody sat on the sofa reading a story to Ava as Sarah nursed Dylan. He was content at this moment. The only thing that would make his world complete is if Matt found a woman and settled down. Jess was happy; his parents were in heaven with the birth of the twins. He couldn't be happier if he tried. Now it was time to get Matt off his butt and find someone to spend the rest of his life with. Ava's head nodded and Cody knew she was down for the count. He stood and lifted her up and carried her up to her room. Covering her up with the quilt his grandmother had made his dad a million years ago. It was her favorite. He heard Sarah putting Dylan to bed. He waited for her in Ava's room.

"Both asleep. I think we need to hire your sister to be Colton's nanny."

"Not dangerous enough for her." Sarah kissed Ava good night.

"Let her try and change his diaper without get nailed." Cody chuckled.

"Pretty soon she'll be to busy having babies of her own."

"You think so huh?" Sarah hugged him and looked into his eyes. "I like Derek. He's good for all of you." Cody kissed his wife.

"Now if we can find a woman compatible with my moron brother we may have a fight chance of keeping this mountain out of harms way." Sarah smiled.

"You, Cody Hawkes, are some piece of work, you know that?"

"That's why you love me Sarah Hawkes. Let's take this to bed. I'm beat." Cody lifted his wife in his arms and swung her though the door to their bedroom.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jesse Hawkes stood at the head table in the conference room of the Ranger Station surrounded by food, friends, and family. He looked at the faces in front of him and smiled. He said a prayer then before he sat down he raised his glass.

"This year has been a rough one. We've dealt with a lot of things and though it all we've stuck together. I just want you all to know that I'm thankful to each and everyone of you for what you've accomplished in the last year. Also I'm thankful for my beautiful wife who needs to stop cooking for me before I'm not able to leave the couch." Jess coughed and took a drink from her water as her father glared at her. "And my three children whom have given me everyone of my gray hairs and the man and women who love them. And to all our friends who grace us with there presents today and everyday. Thank you all. Now let's eat." A cheer came from the table and they all began to enjoy the food and the company that surrounded them all. Because all too soon the phones would ring and the snow would fall and the mountain would yet again befall another crisis on the Hawkes family and The High Mountain Rangers.


End file.
